Not A Traitor
by foreveragryffindor
Summary: Sirius Black never thought he'd fall in love. Neither did Natalia Vega. Follow them and the Marauders through years of pranks, jokes, lies and drama. M for later
1. Not A Traitor

Note: I do not own the Harry Potter series and I'm no J.K Rowling! The only character I created was Natalia. Thankyou!

* * *

><p><span>Not A Traitor<span>

Sirius arose to the sound of the birds outside his window. "Bloody birds" he muttered under his breath. He'd made a habit of speaking to himself since he'd been in that wretched prison. That's when all his thoughts came rushing back to him.

Sirius Black was many things but he was not a traitor. He would've done anything to protect James and Lily; he'd have even given up his own life before Lord Voldemort could've touched them. He would have duelled till his wand was snapped into two pieces. He'd do anything to get his Prongsie, his best friend and his only _real_ brother back. He would even do anything to get back Lils, he had realised he took all the times she got him out of trouble for granted.

He'd get rid of his dull, dreary, empty house which he didn't want anyway because it brought back the horrible memories of his early dreaded childhood, all of his money and everything he owned if he could just spend one day back at Hogwarts with the Marauders when they were all safe, content and happy. When nothing mattered like when they pulled their fantastic, ridiculous pranks as well as making Snivellus hang upside down, pulling his pants down and just generally being a complete twat and a jerk to all the Slytherins who in all honesty really did deserve everything they got therefore making the Marauders behaviour excusable… but most of all Sirius missed his late night chats with James which only happened once Peter had gone into a deep sleep letting the saliva in his mouth drool down the side of his face whilst letting out loud snores and when Remus had got well and truly into his latest edition to his already very full bookshelf. They'd stay up eating their selection of Chocolate Frogs and the however many other packets of endless sweets that James mum sent them every week without fail simply for no reason other than because she loved the boys to pieces and wanted to be the best mother to both of them.

This was a good thing because in reality Sirius would never have got that from his own mother. His own mother would've died of laughter if he had merely suggested that she send anything to him but when it came to his perfect younger brother Regulus it was an entirely different story. He had hated how every morning at the Great Hall when the owl post came he would see the family bird sweep in and drop a stack of beautifully wrapped and packaged sweets and cakes onto the Slytherin table reminding him of how much his parents loathed him. Mr and Mrs Potters love made up for his failures of parents though. Sirius thought about these times so often he was sure that he could taste the flavour of the sweets in his mouth, almost hear the sounds of the crackling, bright fire and smell the essence of Hogwarts which was impossible to describe almost as hard as describing the taste of water. He was so sure that he thought perhaps Azkaban had really made him insane or demented. His life wasn't filled with the joy and warmth it used to be. His deep grey eyes which had flecks of light blue in them no longer twinkled like they used to. His eyes didn't even light up when Harry and the Weasley twins spoke about pranking ideas which was the Marauders specialty. His bark of a laugh and his smirk of a smile weren't heard nor seen anymore. It was more obvious when he tried to loosen up and interact with people because everything he did felt forced. Hell, even getting out of bed felt like a chore but he had to do it.

"For Harry, That's why you have to do it Sirius!" Molly Weasley began to say, uncannily in time with Sirius's thoughts.

"You're meant to be his Godfather and all you've done is mope about the house like some lost soul!" screeched Molly Weasley.

"If you'd been locked up in Azkaban for 12 years then maybe you would know how I feel!" Sirius yelled back, feeling his temperature rising.

"That is no excuse for you to sit around this darned house and do nothing and you know it Sirius! If I'd gotten out of Azkaban alive I'd be doing everything to try and get things back to normal again… well as normal as they could be at least. Where as you don't do anything! It's like you're not even there! The only people you say more than a grunt is Harry and Remus!" she shouted back at him.

Sirius had reached boiling point now, his voice intense and low "How **dare** you talk to me like that!" His eyes glinted dangerously.

"How would you feel knowing that because you suggested that someone else was used as secret keeper that your best friends were dead and gone?" he spat.

"That's the point!" Molly Weasley replied, her voice also low and intense "You can't change anything Sirius. Even if you wanted to, you know for a fact that no amount of magic will bring either of them back! Incase you hadn't noticed Sirius not everything is about you, there's a W.A.R. going on!" she said as she continued on her rant.

Sirius reached for his wand in his pocket, his anger wouldn't be able to be conveyed through any words.

"Don't think about raising your wand at me Sirius Black!" Molly warned and with that Sirius turned on his heel and began breaking everything within his sight or reach.

By now his dearest mother Walburga back had started to screech obscenities from her portrait on the wall.

"HE'S GONE MAD, HE'S ABSOLUTELY INSANE, I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, MY OWN SON, ABSOLUTELY INSANE! THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK FILLED WITH MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO?"

Sirius didn't want to put up with her anymore so began to make this crash louder than he had before. The shelves collapsed with the flick of his wand and the 'noble house of black' china crashed onto the ground. He ripped the curtains from their hangings and lit them up in flames with another flash. He then laid eyes upon a picture of his family. It was from when he was 8 years old and his younger brother Regulus was 6 because they were only roughly two years apart the brothers were rather close and it emanated from the picture. The family altogether looked regal and definitely very important which was the way Orion and Walburga Black wanted to be seen. Better than everyone else. Pureblood. With one last glance at the photo Sirius slipped back into the memory.

_28__th__ February 1967_

"_Sirius Orion Black come down here this instant!" Sirius heard his mother yell._

"_Come on Reg, we better go downstairs quickly considering it sounds like Mothers about to get into one of her moods." Sirius told his younger brother who looked fearful but seeing as it was usually only Sirius that Mummy and Daddy picked on he didn't appear to be phased by this._

"_SIRIUS AND REGULUS!" they heard their mother bellow once more.__ The two boys knew what would happen if they didn't get a move on so they quickly ran down the stairs._

"_Stop running you're making the lights shake!" They heard their mother say. Sirius rolled his eyes. For a boy of only eight years old he often had too much to say and would usually get threatened by his parents because of this so he limited it to facial gestures that he would only do once his parents backs were turned like they were now. It appeared the reason that Walburga had ordered the boys to dress up nicely and 'properly' was because today would one of the famous Black family photo shoots in which the best photo that was taken would be put onto the Black family Christmas card. Orion Black was dressed in a freshly pressed midnight blue suit completed with diamond cufflinks where as Walburga Black was dressed in a satin black gown which contrasted with her pale features and bright blue eyes which had grey flecks in – the same as Sirius's eyes. The young boys were both dressed in crease free black suits with crisp white shirts underneath however because neither was old enough nor had a high position in the family they did not wear a tie with the Black family crest like their father did. _

"_If we have the two parents at the back and the boys at the front please Mr and Mrs Black" said the photographer who was blatantly getting annoyed by the two boys who every time a picture was taken began to do something inappropriate or laugh._

_Well in Sirius's case it was more of a bark than a laugh which appeared to get on the photographers nerves more than anything else the boys did. "Please will you just smile and wave at the camera!" exclaimed the man, his voice rising and becoming slightly strained._

_At this point Sirius had realised that he'd angered his mother. His eyes went wide as he saw the glare that his mothers face was currently portraying. His mother whispered something in his father's ear and Sirius could feel his fathers anger. _

_Suddenly he felt someone grab a handful of his shoulder length hair and pull him backwards. _

_"What are you-" Sirius began to yelp only to be see his father pull out his wand and mutter "Silencio!"_

_He was then pulled into a room he knew as his fathers study. He always knew he was in serious –no pun intended- trouble when this happened. He was then thrown across the room by his father. _

_"How dare you act as if you are the scum of the streets! Do you know who that is? That is the photograph who takes all the highest pureblood familys pictures. He's also a known gossiper and now because of you and your lack of good behaviour I don't doubt he shall be telling other pureblood familys of how you have acted! I can't believe you'd show the behavioural traits of a mudblood or a muggle underneath our roof! Now you __**will **__pay for what you've done!" roared Orion Black. "CRUCIO!" he cried._

_Instantly Sirius body went rigid with pain. He tried to hold in his screams of the torture he was experiencing. It felt as if his bones were being broken over and over, It felt as if every part of his body was on fire and he'd never be able to put it out. At one point he thought his head was going to explode. He didn't know if he could endure this for much longer. _

_"Just kill me now and have done with it." he repeated over and over in his mind. __Who knew such words would truly be meant by a boy as young as 8? It was as if he would never be happy again and all he could see was darkness ahead of him. He thought it'd never end and that he'd go crazy but finally after what seemed like eternity his father finally released him from the spell that bound him with agony and suffering._

_"It serves you right. Now you go out there and you behave like a true son of the Black family. You understand?" said Orion. _

_"I said do you understand boy?" he spat. Sirius just nodded still being unable to speak from the silencing charm._

As Sirius dragged himself back to reality he felt a tear leak from his eye. He hadn't cried in so long. He hadn't cried since James and Lily died. He hadn't cried since Natalia had disappeared and with that Sirius crumpled to the floor and let out heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hey, I'm Sophie and I'm new to publishing my writing stuff and I know my paragraphs aren't very easily split up here and I'm really sorry about that! If you have any constructive critisim for me then please do leave a review or message me! You don't have to be a silent reader but you can if you want but I'd love it if you did review me! M for later chapters, thought I would leave you with a slight cliffhanger on who Natalia is. Thankyou, Sophie!<p>

UPDATE - Hey again! I've split the paragraphs up more now and the speaking bits aswell, I hope this is better and easier to read for people. I'll have the next chapter up in the next day or so because I got my laptop back from the repairman! Thankyou! Sophie xxx


	2. Anticipation

It was the first day of school and he couldn't be more excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts. He was finally going to learn things that weren't dark and twisted. He was going to look up to the candle lit castle and finally feel at home. Of course he didn't know he would feel at home but Andromeda said he would. She promised. It was the last thing before she announced to the family that she would be marrying Ted Tonks who was a muggle-born, Aunt Druella went mad and tried to use so many curses on her at once that she collapsed in frustration and disappointment at the fact that cousin Andy (his nickname for her, she only let Sirius call her that) was marrying a so called 'mudblood'. That same evening mother made him promise he would be a good son.

…He never said he would, he wouldn't be Sirius Black if he had, would he?

_Early morning September 1__st__ 1971_

"Get up! Get up you lazy child! GET UP!" He heard his delightful mother screaming from the halls down below. Slowly he got up and felt around the floor for his slippers and then headed to the bathroom. After going to the toilet and take a quick shower he brushed his shoulder length hair and pulled on his lucky red underwear that his mother didn't know he had. Sirius had always loved the colour red because of its richness and how bright it was but his parents were constantly forcing it down his throat that red was the colour of Gryffindor and that house was full of blood traitors and muggleborns alike.

"Green is your colour. Green shows our pride for our house of our family members before us." His father would say.

It was then that Sirius heard the door creak open.

"Master is wanted downstairs in 10 minutes, Mistress wants your trunk and you ready in your robes. No muggle clothing especially Mistress says. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of black. Kreacher loves his mistress."

Kreacher. This awful house elf who was probably reaching about 5 billion years old by now. The creepy thing is there's a Black family tradition which meant he'd get his head cut off and hung on a wall with all the other house elves who have served the family before and this elf really wants that. You can tell by how he follows the family around practically begging to let him do things for them.

"Young Master, you're wanted downstairs." The elf repeated slowly as if implying that his 'young master' was thick and didn't understand the first time.

Sirius muttered something of an "I'll be there in a minute" underneath his breath so It was barely audible.

He looked around the room once more making sure he hadn't left anything drinking in the place he called a 'hell hole'.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I'LL BE TELLING YOUR FATHER AND THAT'S A THREAT YOU NO GOOD SCUMBAG." His mother yelled up the stairs again, her voice echoing through the house. Sirius quickly grabbed his trunk, he was rather strong for an 11 year old boy but probably due to the Quidditch matches that he and Reg sometimes play with each other when Mothers out attending to 'business' and Fathers locked up in his study.

He thinks Mother thinks he doesn't know about her shenanigans. She seems to have conveniently forgotten that he speaks fluent French because of family visits to France. He hears her telling her lover how much she loves him and whispers dirty things to him. Things he shouldn't know. He heard quiet footsteps padding towards his bedroom.

The door creak open, revealing a nervous looking Regulus. "Sirius…? Mums starting to get really mad and I think she might come up here and attack you if you don't get downstairs sooner."

"I said I'm coming didn't I!" snapped Sirius. He pointed his new wand towards his trunk which already had the Slytherin crest imbedded on it. He wondered how his parents got away with these things sometimes. "Wingardium Leviosa!" and his trunk lightly floated into the air and followed Sirius and Reg as they trudged downstairs.

Both the Black boys could already perform simple first year spells to a high standard because seeing as they lived in a Pureblood home, they were able to practise things under so called supervision by their parents however their parents didn't really care what they did as long as it was done well so Sirius and Reg got away with all sorts of magic.. Even the worst types. _Dark types. _Well at least until Sirius realized that perhaps this magic wasn't as brilliant as his parents thought it was – judging by the look on Uncle Alphards face when he'd come round 2 summers previously.

"What took you so long you!" Walburga asked him.

Asked might be the wrong word, Sirius was never 'asked' anything as such, It was more demanding than a nice and kind asking gesture but unfortunately for Sirius he had never been asked things since the day the photographer came. It might have been a few years back but Sirius could remember it almost too clearly like it was trying to torture him. It was the day his parents started to favourite Reg over him. Father was right about that, the photographer was a very notorious gossiper and the Black family's sons were the talk of the pureblood society in a way that didn't rub Walburga and Orion up the right way. Sirius never spoke about that day anymore. He could remember it clearly and sometimes he'd wake up covered in sweat, dripping like he'd just run a marathon when really all he'd had was a nightmare. That's what scared Sirius the most about Hogwarts. He was so worried he'd have this nightmare and he'd wake up screaming and crying so then they'd think he was a baby and wouldn't want to be his friend or talk to him.

"Sirius! Here! Now!" screeched Walburga. "Grab my arm now." "Sirius – you know what will happen if you don't. I'll tell Orion."

Sirius sighed; at least he'd be on his way to Hogwarts in a few hours.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry about this chapter and how late it is, I'm having some writers block at the moment and I know this isn't my best. Sorry, should be better in future, stick around - be a silent reader if you wish but if you have time just drop me a review! Thankyou to <strong>Cadentia <strong>who was my first review and also thankyou to **Tiryn **who made me one of her favourite authors! - Thankyou, Sophie


	3. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

Sirius hated sidelong apparition but not because of how it made him want to projectile vomit, he was used to that now. It was because it meant he had to have physical contact with his 'beloved' mother. Sirius swore he could feel hate radiating off her quite literally. His first morning on the way to the place he'd call home for the next few years of his life was in one word, disastrous. His mother was already threatening him with god knows what if he didn't get sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin. The house that his demented, manic of a cousin Bellatrix (and other distant family members) were in. Bellatrix Black – daughter of Cygnus Black and Druella Black. They were by blood 'Sirius's 'family' however Bellatrix was nothing like 'family' to Sirius. She was foul, evil and a maniac.

* * *

><p><em><span>Summer before Hogwarts in the Black House, Sirius's room<span>_

_Every so often, Bellatrix and Andromeda would sleepover at the Black family house and even though Andy promised Sirius he was her favourite cousin she chose to spend the night with Reg, teaching him things that were educational rather than suicidal. This meant that Sirius would be left with Bellatrix who wasn't his favourite person in the world perhaps even less so than his mother and father._

"_What have you got there Dog?" said Bellatrix. _

"_I'm not a dog, Bella. My name's Sirius." He replied as he quickly shoved something under the bed._

_Bellatrix nicknamed Bella by family members stood at 5'7 which was rather tall for her age. She towered above Sirius as he sat on the floor. She was about 16 now, Sirius couldn't remember exactly. She had the same raven coloured hair as him, it was almost considered a trade mark between him and his other cousins except for Andy whose caramel curls gracefully framed her face. _

"_Yes but you're named after the Dog Star Sirius." Thankfully she seemed to have forgotten the book Sirius had been hiding, a rather interesting muggle book he'd found on the street floor outside of Grimmauld Place. A book that he didn't want Bellatrix or his mother to find in particular. "The brightest star in the sky. Do you know why? It's because we're pure-blood Sirius. We're better than mud-bloods and half-bloods. We're whole wizards and witches. We're rare. We're … special." whispered Bellatrix with a faraway look in her cold, lifeless eyes. _

_She did this sometimes when they had sleepovers. She'd come in and sit down as she had just now, dressed in her usual black dress and tell Sirius things that he wasn't sure he believed. _

"_Don't say that Bella! Everyone's the … same. We all have magic, right?" Sirius whispered back to his elder cousin. _

"_Lies. Lies! Auntie Walburga will not be pleased to hear you've said that! Where did you get that garbage from? The Prophet? Stupid mud-blood loving traitors. You're a Black. We're practically royalty." Bellatrix replied as her eyes glinted dangerously in the dimly lit room._

"_But…" Sirius began._

"_No." Bellatrix replied in a voice to harsh for the quiet that had filled the room. "Don't say anything Sirius. I'm going to prove it too you."_

_She flicked her wand lazily and suddenly Sirius felt a sharp pain slice through his torso, just above his heart. He could feel something sticky begin to seep through his night top. He quickly looked down barely being able to make it out in the dark room whilst his hand moved to where the pain began. _

"_Lumos!" A bright light flew out of Bellatrix's wand creating just enough light for Sirius to look down and make out what Bella had done to him. "You see that Sirius?" whispered Bellatrix a crazed look upon her face._

"_Y-y-e-s-s-s" replied Sirius whilst he sobbed softly as the dark red substance began to cover his shirt and hands. _

"_Don't cry. That's your blood." She announced. _

"_I k-k-know." He managed to get out as the deep red coloured stuff began to flow more steadily._

"_It's pure deep red Sirius. I suppose if you did this to a mud-blood it'd be a dirty brown. An ugly, yucky, mud-bloody, dirty brown. Don't talk to them when you go to Hogwarts, Siri. You're better than that. You'll be in Slytherin like me and all our previous ancestors." Bellatrix told him. _

"_Mark my words, when the Dark Lords done. They'll all be gone. Everything will be better." _

_She then pointed her wand at him and flicked it effortlessly whilst Sirius watched. The sharp pain in his chest began to dull and the gash she had created scabbed over. She flicked her wand again but used different movements with her hand this time and before her appeared a blanket. She lay down, still holding onto her wand tightly and after a few minutes passed slowly he heard her breaths become deeper and more relaxed._

_He'd noticed that about Bellatrix, she always was on edge as if someone was going to steal her crowning jewellery the minute she turned her back. This was one of the things Sirius hated about Bellatrix. She had a nasty temperament where as Sirius who although did have a bit of a temper - one of the traits he'd unfortunately inherited from his mother, was rather calm and relaxed most of the time. He'd learnt to think fast because of the way his parents treated him – flying curses his way every time he did something remotely out of line. _

_What did Bella mean by that? "When the Dark Lord's done they'll all be gone." _

_Who was this 'Dark Lord'?_

_ There's no one worse that his parents thought Sirius. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods couldn't be that bad could they? Squibs couldn't be that awful could they? A lady his mother had called Dorea Potter had been burned off this big tapestry that his mother kept in one of the rooms for helping a squib. Sirius couldn't remember the name of this squib or why his mother was so mad with this lady for helping him, He could only remember the outrage his mother had held and how she'd taken it out on Sirius. "_

_Toujours Pur" he heard Bella whisper in her sleep._

_ Even Sirius knew what that meant. "Always pure" the Black family motto. He'd had it drilled into him ever since he was born. "Oh well" Sirius thought as he pulled the green silk blanket off of his bed and onto the floor and covered himself in it. "Only a week till Hogwarts." He reminded himself as he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Sirius! Are you paying attention! We're meeting your cousins and aunt Druella in less than 5 minutes at the filthy muggle station. Disgusting place that muggle station. I don't care what the ministry say either, we're going to apparate to outside of Platform 9 and 3 quarters. I will <em>not <em>tolerate being amongst such disgusting creatures for any longer than 10 seconds. Aunt Druella has agreed with me as usual of course. She said that she wouldn't tolerate it either and we should write a letter to the minister seeing as we are part of the Black family and have numerous family members at the ministry." Walburga rambled on.

Sirius was just thinking to himself about how she actually seemed rather pleasant this morning when he felt someone grip the side of his face.

Walburga had grasped it and was holding his face in place so that he couldn't look away.

In a hushed tone she spoke "Sirius. You and your father have been dreadfully disappointed in you in the first few years of your life.  
>You've made a laughing stock of us. You've even tarnished the family name but you listen to me now. You're going to go to Hogwarts.<br>You're going to be in Slytherin because all the best wizards have come from there. Look at the rest of your family; we have all accomplished brilliant things. I swear on Salazar himself that if you're not in Slytherin like everyone in the family previously then I will personally make sure your life becomes a living hell.  
>I will lock you in your room and the only time you will come out is when your father wants to punish you.<br>I will crucio you till you're blind and cannot hear." Releasing his face from her long bony fingers she frowned.

"Your fathers will not be coming with us. He's much more important things to be looking after and worrying about than you."

Next thing Sirius knew, he was holding onto his mothers arm much to his distain, swirling into an oblivion passing places at what felt like the speed of light. He felt his stomach drop and could almost feel the sick building up when they abruptly came to a halt.

Walburga was eyeing the place Sirius guessed was the entrance to Platform 9 and 3 quarters as if it was the lowest pits of hell. Sirius on the other hand was thinking about how brilliant it was. It was unlike any other place he had ever been. He could barely contain the excitement he felt for his new life at Hogwarts. Another thing he'd hoped he would get that he'd never really had before would be friends. Friends hadn't been an option for Sirius as his parents had once told him when he'd asked about other children his age that 'there was no one suitable'.

"Good luck sweetie!" called a lady who Sirius recognised but couldn't exactly place yet he still had the feeling that he vaguely knew her.

The boy she was waving to was about the same height as Sirius and had dark black hair, almost as black as Sirius's name in fact nearly the same shade as his own hair, the only difference being that his fell neatly on his head and this boys looked as though he'd just got out of bed and rolled through a hedge backwards one or two times.

"Just remember James, I don't mind what house you're put in as long as you're well behaved! None of your silly pranks and monkey business! I'll make sure I send you a big chocolate cake as soon as possible!" the boy looked nervous and gave the lady a big hug and kissed her cheek as he spoke quietly into her ear.

"Of course I'll write to you every day! Now go on, you don't want to be late!" she smiled and waved the boy off eagerly as he did something Sirius did not expect.

His eyes widened as he watched the boy run into the wall in front of him. The boy disappeared through the wall quickly.

"Well go on then, I've been in a place surrounded by muggles for long enough!" said his mother who looked as if she was eager to get rid of him.  
>The lady who had waved off her son as Sirius watched gave a small sob while transparent tears leaked from her eyes. Hurriedly she retrieved a tissue from a woven bag and dried her eyes. The lady who had the same facial features as her son noticed the Blacks. She gave a curt nod towards Walburga. Walburga abruptly turned away and forcefully pushed Sirius towards the wall.<p>

"Useless child, hurry up and go! Just remember what I said earlier. It's still a threat." with that Walburga turned on her heel and marched behind a pillar because she was still being surveyed by that lady. Sirius watched her go and heard a loud crack that let him know that he was finally on his own. This is it and with that Sirius Black stepped through the barrier into his new life at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>AN: **Hey everyone! I'm Sophie (the author of this story) and I'd like to say thankyou if you're reading this even if you aren't reviewing however it'd be lovely if you did as it would help me make the story better for you! **

**I hope this chapters okay, I've just recently gone back to school and have been given piles of homework to do literally so that's why this is late! Hopefully though I'll be uploading another chapter or 2 in the next week and I'm going to try and write loads at one time when I'm feeling inspirational so that I have some to give you when I don't have time to write! **

**So, R&R if you wish! In this chapter you have briefly met James! The lady is his mother i.e. Dorea Potter _nee _Black as I'm using Dorea Potter and Charlus as his parents. Dorea Potter is married to Charlus Potter and they have a son on the Black family tree but it wasn't named as James Potter however seeing as this is fanfiction in my world they will be! This does mean that somehow Sirius is related to James.  
>If you're wondering about their luggage all shall be revealed in the next chapter!<br>**

**Thanks again and please review! If there's spelling/grammar issues then please let me know so I can correct it!**

**Sophie xoxox**


	4. A Best Friend and Two Enemies

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

><p><em>S<em>_eptember 1__st__ 1971, Platform 9 and 3 quarters_

Sirius breathed in the smoky steam from a beautiful, antique, scarlet coloured steam engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written in a sparkling gold paint. The platform itself was full of children of all different ages, aunts, uncles, parents all saying goodbye to each other.

Some mums were crying whilst their children looked on at them embarrassed as their dads tried to calm the mums down but throughout all of this all Sirius thought was how he didn't have any of that. No one was helping him find his compartment and making sure he had something to eat for lunch, come to think of it all he had was a few spare coins in his pocket. His mother hadn't bothered to pack his lunch. In a way, Sirius hoped that perhaps his mother would have packed his lunch with chocolate frogs and his all time favourite liquorice wands but Sirius had learnt when he was younger that he shouldn't get his hopes up because if he did the chances were that he'd be let down.

"All aboard, All aboard! The train will be leaving in approximately 5 minutes." shouted a short, stumpy man.

Sirius boarded the steam engine quickly and quietly, trying to go unnoticed by mad cousin Bella and her equally creepy looking friends. Sirius recognised some of the older boys from his family's dinner parties. He wondered further up the train and saw a compartment that looked quite cosy but already had an occupant a boy who seemed to be sorting out his extremely vast collection of chocolate frog cards.

"Erm… hello? Do you mind if I sit here?" Sirius nervously asked the boy.  
>Where did he recognise this boy from…? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Wait, he looks like… he was the boy from the barrier crossing earlier!<p>

"Yeah, come in! I'm just going through my collection of chocolate frog cards. Mum gave me a couple of galleons so I can stock up on the way!" the boy replied excitedly."Oh wait, you don't know my name do you? I'm James Potter. Son of Charlus and Dorea Potter. Residents of Potter Mansion. Pureblood but blood purity doesn't matter to my parents or me." offering Sirius his hand for a handshake.

"Sirius Black. Pureblood. Son of Walburga and Orion Black. Residents of the 12 Grimmauld Place. Blood purity matters to my parents but I don't really care." Sirius replied as he firmly shook his new friend's hand. The boy gave him a cheerful and relieved smile back. It wasn't really a smile as such, more of a grin. Sirius soon grinned back because James grin was just infectious.

James Potter was around the same height as Sirius if not slightly taller. He had messy black hair which stuck up in different directions at the back of his head. His eyes were a deep shade of hazel. He was skinny in his built and Sirius couldn't help but wonder what Quidditch position he played knowing that he was a Pureblood meant he would have some experience in the game.

Interrupting Sirius's thoughts he heard a tapping noise at the compartment door.

"Hello there, I was just wondering if Sev and I could come and sit in here?" the girl with flaming red hair at the door asked. Behind her stood a boy with an unnaturally large hooked nose and extremely greasy hair. It was as if someone had poured oil and massaged it in.

"Well I don't know Siri, shall we let these two into our lair?" asked James.

Sirius quickly caught on even making up his own sickly sweet nickname.  
>"I'm not sure whether we should or not Jamsie!" I think the only way to decide whether they're worth our presence is if they past our test!"<p>

"Go on then." said the red head. "I don't see why we should have to answer to you anyway!" she questioned.

"That would be because Jamsie here" Sirius paused and looked at James who was pretending to look regal "are both kings of the land of Sabahdosudna."

"That's complete lies! Neither of you are kings! If you were you would be in one of the history books I bought!" the girl said accusingly.

Sirius glanced at James and they both went into fits of laughter. "You… nearly… BELIEVED… that… we … were… KINGS… and… you… had… to… pass… tests… to… get… into… the… compartment…" James said through his fits of laughter.

"No, I didn't." the girl replied with a look on her face as much to say that she didn't approve of their antics.

Sirius rolled his eyes which made James laugh even hard than he was before, making the girl very frustrated and angry.

"Who's your friend?" said James, once they had calmed down still slightly out of breath from the laughter. "This is Serverus and I am Lily." the red head said pushing the hooked nose boy forward.

"Sorry did you just call him _Snivellus?_" asked Sirius. "Of course not, why on earth would I do that?" "Well in case you hadn't noticed he looks as if he hasn't taken a shower in years!"

"So _Snivellus,_ when exactly did you last wash your hair? Last week? Maybe a month? Perhaps a few years even? Since the day you'd been born?" chimed in Sirius. "I've had enough of you!" shouted Lily.  
>"Temper, temper!" called back Sirius.<br>"Come on Sev; let's get away from these idiots. I hope we don't end up with them for the rest of our 7 years at Hogwarts."

"She certainly lives up to the colour of hair doesn't she James?" asked Sirius. "She's so pretty Sirius; did you see the shade of green her eyes were? They were almost emerald and they twinkled so brightly." James rambled on.

"James, I hate to tell you but I think she hates you." Sirius said quietly, twiddling his thumbs.

James looked up at him with so much pleading that Sirius resigned immediately. "Fine, my bet is that you go out with her in our last year of Hogwarts, marry young and have a kid!" "Really Sirius? Hmm… how much do you bet?" "10 Galleons and a choice of chocolate frog cards from my own collection?" Sirius said hoping that James might drop the Lily subject now.

"I bet that we get together and marry later like my parents did and have a big family!" announced James after he thought long and hard about it. "Alright, deal." Sirius said feeling pleased with himself that this morning hadn't been so bad after all, He'd made a best friend for certain and two enemies. He just couldn't tell James that he will probably be in Slytherin because everyone in his family was. He'd just wait until later. For the first time in forever Sirius's life seemed okay and that was saying something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thankyou for everyone who's favourited/story alerted or reviewed this story! I'm really sorry this chapters deadly short but I needed to update it and you'll get a much longer paragraph next time introducing the rest of the marauders and Natalia. **

**I hope you enjoy it so far, I don't think this is my best chapter but I hope it was entertaining and at least made you smile.**

**REVIEW ME! Tell me what you love, tell me what I can do to improve, give me constructive critisim!**

**Love Sophie xoxoxox**


	5. The Beginning of Forever

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I'm not J.K Rowling either. Please review, I would be really grateful if you did!**

* * *

><p>Sirius and James had been sat in their cabin for at least 10 minutes now and for some unknown reason the train hadn't moved.<p>

"Oi, do you think we'll actually get to Hogwarts?" asked James as he stuffed his face with another chocolate frog Mrs Potter.

"At this rate probably not mate" Sirius replied wondering if they ever would get to Hogwarts at this rate.

"WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME!" Sirius and James heard, both of them jolting at the sudden loud, frantic voice floating through the window.

"Merlin, who on earth was that?" James said to Sirius.

"Must have been someone late for the train I guess" Sirius began only to be interrupted by someone standing in the doorway.

"To answer your question, I'm Natalia. I was the one making the racket; my mum confiscated my dung bombs when she saw one of them hanging out my pocket. She gave me a really long lecture about how dung bombs aren't the way to be a real lady" said the girl who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Before his eyes Sirius saw a girl with a deep shade of brown hair that was extremely curly and fell just an inch or so past her shoulders. It framed her heart shaped face delicately and matched her mischievously twinkling hazel eyes perfectly. She was around 5'4, her frame was small and she was wearing a smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

"Are you going to invite me in or do I have to wait around all day? she asked them as she looked at James and Sirius intently.

"Uh, yeah sure come on in … wait a second, did you just say dung bombs?" James said, surprise etched on his face.

"Of course, what else would I have said?" said Natalia. "So, who are you both?"

"Sirius Black at your service" said Sirius winking. "And this is James Potter" he said pointing towards James who saluted Natalia.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you Sirius and James, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing me to join you in your royal abode" joining in on their act.

"Now if you'll take a seat madam, we can get on with this pleasant and delightful journey" Sirius told Natalia as he pulled her into the seat next to him.

"Erm… hello there, Can I come in? I won't have to answer a question will I? A girl with red hair in another carriage told me I would…" mumbled a small pudgy boy with a squished face at the carriage door.

"Why yes, of course you shall have to answer a question if you wish to proceed into our lair! Isn't that right Jamsie!" answered Sirius keeping up with the amusing nicknames.

"Yes Siri, that is exactly what has to happen! Natalia what do you believe the question should be?" James asked Natalia.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just go" mumbled the boy who turned to leave.

"Don't go! Come in – they're only joking!" Natalia told the boy shooting glares at the other two. "What's your name?"

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew." Peter mumbled.

"Welcome to our humble abode Peter! You can sit next to Jamsie here!" Natalia said as she motioned to the seat.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black" Sirius told Peter with a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm Natalia." Natalia told Peter, not mentioning her last name making Sirius wonder why she hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Last but not least, my name's James Potter. Son of Charlus and Dorea Potter. Only child. Born in-" James started until Natalia stepped in. "We don't need your life story Jamsie!"

"Hey, that nickname was only for a joke!" James said.

"How unfortunate, isn't that right Siri!" Natalia retorted.

"Yuck! Don't call me that! It's way too … girly, cute even."

"Does ickle Siri-Wiri and Jamsiepops not like that?"

"No, Natalia we really don't" said Sirius and James in union.

Natalia burst out laughing clutching her stomach at the expressions on their faces.

"So Peter, what'd you think of these 2 oafs?" Natalia asked Peter trying to make conversation.

"They seem okay" he replied nervously.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?" said a boy who had two nasty looking scars covering his face.

"Riddle me this! I am who I am but what if I'm not?" said Natalia, eyes fixed on the newcomer.

"That's not a real riddle even I know that." The boy replied.

"Well then Mr Smartypants, come on in!" Natalia motioned for him to come in with a gigantic smile on her face.

"My name's Remus by the way. What's with the questions at the beginning? I heard a boy and girl discussing it as I walked past their carriage so I thought I'd come and investigate."

"It was only for a bit of a laugh, Merlin people are bad mouthing us already and we're not even at Hogwarts yet." Natalia frowned.

"Well you must have been really rude to them both because they were pretty narked."

"I don't think I was here for that… Sirius, James? Do you want to inform us on why people already hate our carriage?"

Almost in perfect timing the snack trolley being pushed by a large motherly looking lady arrived at their door. At this everyone's eyes lit up.

"Hello dearies, would you like anything from the trolley?" the plump lady asked them.

"I'll have 5 boxes of Bertie Botts every flavour beans please, 10 chocolate frogs, 8 pumpkin pasties and a whole box of liquorice wands please!"

"Hold on sweetie, that comes too… 1 galleon and 3 sickles please!" Sirius fished around in his pockets and handed over the money proceeding to stuff a pumpkin pasty in his face.

When the rest of the group had finished their orders they all sat back down and began to attack their food as if it was going to disappear.

"Hold on a second, give me your liquorice wands Siri-Wiri!"

"Only if you promise never, ever to use that nickname ever again!"

"Fine, I promise. Now give me two liquorice wands Siripops!"

"Siripops? That's almost as bad as Siri-Wiri! No nicknames!"

"Fine, this time I do promise. Now hand them over!"

Sirius reluctantly handed over his liquorice wands and Natalia started to fiddle around with some chocolate frogs and the liquorice wands.

"Don't play with your food Natalia, It's not a pretty sight!" chuckled Sirius.

"Sorry mum!" Natalia chirped.

Natalia continued to fiddle around with the sweets and eventually it became clear what she was doing. She'd made a tiara using the sweets. She gently placed it on her head declaring "I am now the queen of this carriage!" as she stood up on the red velvet seats. The tiara had chocolate frogs at the front which were linked together by the liquorice wands. The liquorice wands were in knots at the side to join them together creating a circle enabling it to balance on her head.

"My first act is that Sirius here is the king of the carriage" making James and Remus wolf whistle whilst Peter glared at Sirius enviously.

Sirius joined Natalia standing on the seats and took her hand, kissing it before taking a bow to the rest of the boys.

"My second act is that Jamsie here is our charming prince!"

"Does this mean that I'm yours and Sirius's son?"

"Oh merlin, my sons a complete madman" moaned Sirius.

"Ssh Sirius! That's no way to treat a prince!" taunted James.

"I'm a king. I shall do what I like!"

"That's enough! My third act is that Remus is my faithful and trusty lady in waiting."

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Remus.

"Fine, fine okay… you can be my kings … trusty and faithful advisor!" Natalia announced.

"And Peter… I announce you our jester to keep us entertained!" she decided smiling graciously at the boy below her.

"Good grief, what's going on in here?" said an older boy who had just stormed in.

"Sweet wrappers everywhere, Pumpkin pasties trodden into the carpet, First years standing on the seats! Merlin, what've you got on your head child?" the boy ranted.

"It's quite logical sir, I'm wearing a tiara." Natalia cheekily slipped in before he got a chance to continue.

The boy looked at all of them one by one almost as if he was assessing them. Peter was cowering behind Remus, Remus had pulled a book out of nowhere and had tried to make it look as if he was studying, James was trying to keep a straight face and then there was Natalia and Sirius. Natalia was wearing her chocolate frog and liquorice wand tiara and had her hands intertwined with Sirius as they stood above everyone on the carriages seats.

"I'm in for one hell of a year aren't I? Merlin, I can only hope that you don't get put in Gryffindor. I'd take points for this mess but you haven't even been sorted yet."

This boy surely does use the word Merlin a lot doesn't he thought Sirius. You'd think there was no other word in his vocabulary.

"Well considering you aren't in a house yet, there's really no point in me doing anything. Just keep it down okay, there's other people on this train you know but for the record I think with you 5 around Hogwarts is going to be a much more interesting place for my last 2 years of school." And with that, the boy left them there to the mess of their carriage.

Once they were all sat down and had cleared up some of their mess Peter spoke up.

"Houses, he mentioned something about houses?"

"Yeah, we all get sorted into houses Pete. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Oh thanks Natalia." Peter said, retreating to his usual nervous voice.

"Didn't you know?"

"No, my mum's a wizard but my dad's a muggle. My mum said she wanted it to be a surprise for me."

"Well there's Gryffindor" interrupted James "Where dwell the brave at heart!" he said as he put his hand over his chest and grinned.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been except one, who happened to be in Ravenclaw."

"I agree Jamsiepops" James frowned at the use of this nickname but let it slide anyway. "I want to be in Gryffindor, Gryffindor for those who are brave and have nerve!"

"I want to be in Gryffindor but, oh – you three don't know, I only told James. My family are pureblood maniacs. They've all been in Slytherin."

"Here I was thinking you were alright!" joked Natalia.

Sirius's gaze dropped to the floor and he looked ashamed. Natalia realised he'd taken it to heart and inched over to him and gently put her arms around him.

"It's okay Sirius, I didn't mean it. You know I didn't." She whispered quietly into his ear as the other boys continued talking about houses. Sirius didn't reply and kept his gaze to the floor.

"Come on Sirius, look at me."

Sirius slowly lifted his eyes from the floor to meet her face which was just inches away from his own.

As he lifted his eyes to her own, she noticed something different about them. They were unlike any eyes she'd ever seen before in her life. They were a startling gray with flecks of different shades of blue in them. She peered into them and saw a feeling that she'd never witnessed before.

"It's okay Nat." he told her.

"Right break it up lovebirds!" called James from the corner of the carriage causing Sirius and Natalia to spring apart with appalled looks on their faces.

"Lovebirds?"

"We're not lovebirds!" said Natalia, still shocked from this accusation.

"I've decided" Remus said breaking up the soon to be argument.

"I think I fit into Ravenclaw more than Gryffindor" adding "If I should even be here" quietly under his breath.

"No! Remy, you will be with us! We'll be together! All 5 of us! I promise! Peter you will be as well! You're both Gryffindors, neither of you belong in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin! We're… we're unbreakable. We've only been together on this train for a few hours and we're already the best of friends."

"Remy? Really? Remy?"

"Yes Remus. Remy is your new nickname. Peter, yours is Pete. Just like James is Jamsiepops. Sirius doesn't really have one yet but I'll think of something. Don't you worry your pretty little head Sirius."

"I'll be prepared; I'll come up with something just as bad for you and pretty little head? Pretty? Everything you say seems to compare me to a girl."

Natalia's eyes twinkled at this. "It's because secretly you are a girl Sirius. Now all of you go, I need to get dressed!"

Almost at that precise moment a message came over the speaker. "Please can all first years and any other years that haven't already changed into their clothes as we shall be at our destination in about 30 minutes. Thank you all."

"What do you mean leave?" queried James.

"I'm a girl James! You need to leave so I can change."

James and Sirius grunted in understanding and left the carriage, quickly followed by Remus and Peter.

"I'm glad we're together you know" said James to the rest of the boys and they found a door which preferably led to the dressing room as the door said 'First years' on it. Inside they found a rail with their names and robes on. Once each of them had finally put their robes on they exited the room and began their way back to their carriage.

"Oi, get out of the way Slimeball!" said an older student.

"Excuse me?" Sirius pushed the older student to get past them.

"Oh, Black – it's you."

"Do I know you?"

The older student sneered. "Rosier, you only need my surname."

"Well Rosier, we're trying to get past so move!" James said as he pushed forward to stand next to Sirius.

"Mixing with blood traitors and half-bloods already Black? They said you were an outcast but I didn't think anyone from a family like the noble Blacks could be as distasteful as this."

"They're my friends." Sirius said bravely.

"You'll see who your true friends are when you get to the sorting ceremony. Don't you worry Black."

The older boy pushed past them nearly knocking over Peter in tow but not before he casted one unfriendly look towards the group.

Thankfully there were no more encounters like the one with Rosier before they got back to the cabin.

"You wouldn't guess what just happened Nat" said all boys at the same time.

"Well I've only known you since this morning but I can guess you've managed to make yourself some enemies and caused some trouble."

"You know it!" Sirius winked.

"Aren't you going to tell me then?"

"Well, we were walking down the corridor on the way back to you when this large, cruel faced boy stepped out of his carriage and he began to attack us, throwing spells everywhere and we couldn't stop them but Sirius and I managed to jump on him and Remus and Peter snuck past and jumped on him from the back as well! We brought him to the ground and told him never to touch us again unless he wanted to end up at St. Mungos! Then for good measure Sirius punched him in the nose making sure he was in agonising pain!" James explained.

"Although James is a good story teller, that's not exactly what happened…" Remus tried to say.

"That's exactly what happened!" James argued.

"Yeah, my punch was amazing!" agreed Sirius.

Natalia rolled her eyes at this, knowing that this clearly didn't happen.

"I believe you, I believe you!" Natalia yelled above the boys' argument as she winked at Remus.

"What an amazing story, you boys should get an Order of Merlin!" she giggled.

"Yes, I like the sound of that title – don't you Sirius?"

"Enough of your shenanigans, we're here!" Natalia shouted, frantically pointing out the windows.

The whole carriage went silent and ran toward the foggy window. Rubbing away the water vapour they pushed their faces against the windows and looked up toward the hauntingly beautiful castle that they would call their home.

* * *

><p>AN - **I'VE CHANGED MY MIND, CHARLUS AND DOREA POTTER ARE NO LONGER PART OF THE BLACK FAMILY, SORRY FOR CONFUSION BUT I CHANGED MY MIND.**

Thankyou to everyone who has given their time up to review and to everyone who had it on their story alert.

Feedback is LOVELY! I want to make this story as good as I possibly can and your advice will help.

I'm sorry It's late, I've been busy with an overload of schoolwork,

Thank you, Sophie xx


	6. Nerves and Secrets

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I'M NOT J.K ROWLING. PLEASE R&R

* * *

><p><em>Natalias P.O.V.<em>

"Come on then, we better get moving – we don't want to be late!" I told Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. My new friends. I'd known them for a train journey and I'd already made 4 friends. There's James Potter who's a complete nutcase but makes me smile all the same with his goofy grin. He has jet black hair and hazel eyes; He's taller than me though.

Then there's Sirius Black. Sirius is different. He's mysterious and distant but is a good sport all the same, a bit cheeky though. His hair was also nearly jet black or the darkest of browns. His face is handsome and regal. He's also taller than me, He and James are roughly the same height and has quite a 'royal' stance.

Next is Remus, Remus is clearly a bookworm but knows how to have fun, his eyes light up whenever someone cracks a joke. His face is covered by two nasty looking scars which seem like they have faded over the years, he's definitely shorter than both James and Sirius but much taller than Peter.

Finally there's Peter. Peter Pettigrew. Funny name, Peter Pettigrew… I think my old literacy teacher Mrs. Smith mentioned something about a name that had two letters of the start of each word that were the same. All… All... Allit… Alliteration! That's it. Alliteration. He's small and pudgy with a scrunched up rat like face. Something doesn't seem quite right about Peter though. He just doesn't fit the mould but hey, he's one of us now.

Sirius was clicking his fingers in my face. "Nat! Get a move on, James said his friend Hagrid is waiting for us firsties outside!" Sirius grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the carriage.

"I'm not 5 you know Siri-Wiri, you don't have to drag me everywhere because I'm 11."

"Scared of boy germs?" he smirked.

"Boy germs?" I pulled a face.

He pulled me out of our carriage and down the corridor towards the end out onto the platform where a rather large man who had what looked like lots of other first years surrounding him was yelling above all the talking and friendly reunions between elder students.

"Firs' years follo' meself ter the boats!" called a man who looked as if he could be half giant.

"'ello James, haven't seen yeh in a while" he half yelled above the nervous chatter of the first years.

"Hagrid! I haven't seen you in ages, Are you still game keeper?" James asked his large friend, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"O'course! Right follow me! Inter the boats!" the large man called to all the first years herding us as if we were sheep towards the lake.

I've never been so nervous in my life. The castle looks so humungous from here and the lights were shining brightly, I was surrounded by people I'd never seen in my life before and yet I still felt so welcomed. I was finally at home. I quickly followed the boys and we quickly found a boat that would fit the 5 of us.

"Excuse me but is there room for two more?" a redheaded girl with a nervous expression asked. "Oh, It's you two. Never mind." Her facial expression changing from nervousness to disgust.

"No come on, you can sit here!" I motioned towards the two empty seats in the boat.

"I doubt Sev and I would fit, those foul boys egos will weigh the boat down enough."

"Excuse me? I'm not foul!" shouted Sirius.

"Ssh Sirius, you're only making it worse! Come in, I'll make them behave, they're lovely boys really, they're only having a bit of fun!" I told Lily and Severus as I dragged them into the boat forcefully.

"I don't want to sit with them!" Serverus said as he tried to free himself from my grip.

"Look Sev, It's only for the boat ride!" said Lily trying who was also trying to free herself from my tight grip on her wrist. James and Sirius were sat smirking, knowing that I would get my own way eventually.

"I don't want them" he paused, throwing a snobbish look toward James and Sirius "ruining my boat ride."

"Don't be such a baby!" teased James whilst Sirius made baby crying noises in the background.

"Right, off we go!" called Hagrid, the giant who James seemed friendly with.

I plonked down in between James and Sirius with shock as the boats took off, not having enough time to react to what Hagrid had said causing Sirius's bark laugh to make an appearance but he quickly shut up when I shot him the evils. The boats then began to slowly glide across the deep gloomy waters of the giant lake.

"You know Nats, I got told by my crazy cousin that there's a giant squid in here…" Sirius told me. I think he must have noticed I was practically shaking with nerves and wanted to take my mind off things.

James soon joined in on our conversation, informing us that he too had heard about the legend of the giant squid.

"Hey Nat…" I heard them say.

"What, what do you want me to do?" I snapped, my nerves getting the better of me. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous but seriously-"earning a snicker from James.

"What?" I asked him.

"Seriously, it's like Sirius's name! Do you get it? Siriusly?" causing Remus, Peter and Sirius to join in with the snickering too.

"How immature you five are?" Lily eyed us, disgust written over her face for the 3rd or 4th time during the boat trip.

"We're-"said Sirius proudly nodding at James, asking him to continue.

"Very-"said James who looked at Remus prompting him.

"Very-"said Remus who even though he said it reluctantly but all the same, Peter also complied.

"Very-"

"IMMATURE!" I cried out, making sure that I smiled my widest smile which would show my dimples and my cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>Lily however had no time to reply because the boats were coming to a stop. Behind us was our new home; Hogwarts. Hagrid helped all the first years out of the boats, many of them looking happier now that they were on dry ground. He led us up towards to the castle making sure there were no stragglers. Here it was before me. My home.<p>

The castle looked beautiful as ever, a castle you would expect a rich king and queen to live with happy children rather than a castle that holds prisoners and misery. The lights shone brightly, blinding all the first years' eyes. The highest turret being so far up that it looked like it was almost touching the sky and the stars itself. The sky was clear. It was pitch black but so unlike the darkness I knew. You could smell the feast wafting from the humungous heavy bolted doors. In the distance a tall and stern looking lady appearing. She was wearing emerald robes and her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Welcome first years! I am Professor McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. I'm also the head of Gryffindor. You may have me as your transfiguration teacher as well. Now I shall lead you into the great hall for you to be sorted! Your luggage and pets will be brought to your dormitories according to which house you are sorted in, now are there any questions?" she said with a warm and friendly voice.

"Erm Professor?" a timid looking girl further back from me asked.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked, peering down at the tiny girl.

"W-what are the houses?" she replied.

"Ugh, muggle-born." I heard someone close to me mutter under their breath.

"There are 4 houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and Hufflepuff for the loyal."

If Professor McGonagall had heard the muggle-born comment she had clearly chosen to ignore it. She turned, her robes flicking behind her.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together right?" I heard Sirius whisper in James and my ear.

"I promise." I whispered back to them both.

Sirius nodded and James took a deep breath. Who'd have thought that brave James Potter would be nervous as well?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" called Professor McGonagall who was still walking ahead, only realising that none of the first years had budged.

"There's nothing to be scared of, we're a perfectly friendly bunch."

We all followed after her, shocked into silence by our surroundings, everyone feeling extremely jittery and worried.

Eventually after what seemed like forever but could only have been a few minutes we arrived at the entrance of the great hall. Inside we could hear the excited chatter of the older students, all wondering what this year would bring. Flicking her wand, Professor McGonagall opened the wooden doors, the bolts unlocking one by one. She led us right up to the front of the hall, everyone in the halls eyes on us. I felt my hands shake and my bottom lip begin to tremble.

This is just what everyone needed to see, a teary eyed first year that was shaking. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to listen to the song that a ruddy hat was singing.

"Sirius Black?" she called when the song was finally over.

Sirius sheepishly stood up as McGonagall placed the hat on top of his head. The silence that filled the hall was deadly, the Slytherins were smiling knowing that they would receive Sirius.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried.

Sirius stood up with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

The deadly silence still remained when suddenly a older looking Gryffindor student rose from their seat and began to cheer and clap. Soon enough all of Gryffindor were on their feet.

"WE GOT BLACK, WE GOT BLACK" they began to chant. Sirius bowed and enjoyed all the attention, sitting down at the table making himself at home with his house.

The sorting continued, 1 girl going to Hufflepuff whilst another went to Slytherin. A intelligent looking boy went to Ravenclaw and the nervous girl who had asked McGonagall a question previously was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

The noise around me became a blur and I awaited the dreadful moment where everyone would know who I am.

Natalia Lena Vega. The supposed to be Slytherin princess.

From Greek (hence the Lena) and English descent. My mother's Greek and my father's English.

He belongs to one of the richest pureblood families in the whole of the world. He has seats in the Wizengamot and a Order of Merlin, you may ask why and the answer is, simply because he can. He has two sons. Two prized sons. One who is older than me, already at Hogwarts. Another who's a year younger than me. Both who want nothing to do with me. They despise me.

My family wants nothing to do with me because of my own views. They hate anyone who's not pure, who hasn't got 'pureblood' yet I don't care, a word doesn't define a person, right? I wasn't meant to come to Hogwarts. In fact my father had insisted on me going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic so I would learn and become the proper lady I was meant to be. It was only until I wrote to Professor Dumbledore and begged him to convince my parents that they finally agreed.

So here I am, I've made 5 friends. 5 wonderful friends. It intrigues me the most that I stumbled across Sirius Black. Sirius Black who should be like the rest of the pureblood world but isn't. Sirius Black who is like me. Sirius Black who is the male version of me but after this he might hate me.

James Potter who I'm pretty sure is a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor will hate me. Bookworm Remus will hate me and Peter will join them because otherwise he'll have no one else. They'll know me as the predicted Slytherin princess. The title I'd been given before birth because somewhere on my family tree I'm related to Salazar Slytherin. A title that I'm perfectly sure I won't live up too.

If I'm not sorted into Gryffindor, he'll hate me. I could only think of his piercing grey eyes and how their kind and intrigued gaze would become harsh if I was sorted into Slytherin like the rest of his and my demented family.

Lily, Remus, Peter and James went up one by one. Each was placed in Gryffindor, James sorting only lasting a millisecond – He could've had made a record for shortest sorting.

Severus Snape was sorted into Slytherin, I noticed him send a pleading look to Lily.

"Natalia Lena Vega" I heard McGonagall call interrupting my thoughts.

I could hear the intake of breath. I walked through a sea of red, blue, yellow and green tables.

I could hear the whispers.

Professor Dumbledore was sat in the middle of the table; he caught my eye and sent me a cheeky wink.

I made my way toward the rickety old stool, past the last few first years and took my seat.

"_Curious…."_

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"_Of course I am, now let me see…"_

"Please don't put me in Slytherin"

"_But you're the Slytherin princess, are you not? You couldn't possibly be the Slytherin princess if you aren't in Slytherin!"_

"I'm not like them!" I cried, feeling a tear escape my eye.

"_I can see that, you have great power… more power than you know. You could do great things. You're very cunning. You would do well in Slytherin; you would become the world's most powerful wizard. There's something else here though something that makes you different. You were right… curious again, not many students are right on their sorting. Bravery, that's what you value most. Bravery and loyalty to your friends. You would do anything to protect the ones you love. Perhaps you would even die for Mr Black? I looked into his head too you know and I see a future there."_

"Yuck! Sirius and I aren't like that, I met him today! He's… yucky."

"_Immature and has a love for practical jokes just like Mr Potter. You're certainly intelligent as well; you have the traits of all houses. I see you're a descendant of Salazar but also of Godric. In fact if I'm not wrong and trust me, I'm not – at some point you're related to all the founders. Very powerful. Very powerful indeed. "_

"Godric? Godric? As in Godric Gryffindor? You must be wrong; my family have been Slytherins for generations."

"_I never lie Miss Vega, I can see everything. This may be the longest sorting I have ever done, Mr Potters being the fastest. Two records in one day."_

"That's what I thought!"

"_I know, I can see in your head remember? Obviously not… I don't usually take this long to decide y'know? This is very hard though. Both have such great futures. Depends in what way you define great though I suppose."_

"Both?"

"_SLY-"_

"NO! NO!"

"_No? Hmm... Not many first years would stand up to me in their sorting… GRYFFINDOR!"_

I quickly took the hat off, practically shoving it into Professor McGonagall's arms. I ran toward the Gryffindor table, a smile etched into my face. Sirius was stood up as was James, both running toward me as well. They picked me up, chanting with the other Gryffindors.

"How come you didn't tell us then, supposed Slytherin princess?" Sirius said when we'd all sat back down and the sorting had finished.

"I wanted a few hours without anyone knowing who I am-"

I was cut off by Professor Dumbledore who had risen and strode towards the podium for what I guessed was a welcome speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and Welcome to the first years! I know you're all probably starving after what is the longest sorting in history!" His eyes lingered on me. "So now I must say that like every year, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. I must also ask and warn you to stay away from the whomping willow which is our newest edition to the grounds. Now, let the feast begin!"

In front of me appeared stacks of food, any kind you could imagine, fine meats, cold meats, warm meats, vegetables which looked unfamiliar and some which I knew very well. The feeling of happiness welled up inside me for the first time since I'd got to Hogwarts.

Until out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a sour faced boy with deep brown locks dressed in robes of green and silver who was staring pointedly at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey thankyou to everyone who put this on alert! Please R&R! If I made any mistakes do tell me and let me know! Constructive critisism is appreciated!**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm sorry my updates haven't been frequent but I've had loads of school work to catch up with. **

**Thankyou! Sophie x **


	7. The Slytherin Princess

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K Rowling, If I was I would be much richer. **

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates, enjoy this chapter and thank you to those who have reviewed or put this on their story alert list! I've been very busy these past week or two but things have calmed down now and I will be able to update this more often - I'll be putting the next chapter up by the end of tonight (if you're lucky!) but most likely tomorrow or Sunday. **

* * *

><p>He'd found me, my brother Alexander had found me. Alexander, my daddy's favourite. Alexander who's going to join the Dark Lord. A man whose name I have only heard when at home as my family spew out his beliefs. I don't even know who the man is. All I know is that he hates people of 'dirty blood'.<p>

I could sense Andrews's anger; I could feel it surge towards me making my skin prickle. I had been able to do this ever since I was very little, younger than I can remember but only with people who are related to me, I could never further it to people who didn't share my blood. Yet my father still considered it a gift of some sort; he says that it'll make me great witch one day. Between him and mother they've built me up to be so much. Built me up to things I can't be. I can picture it now. They'd lock me in the dungeons. The dungeons of Vega, the days I spent down there in the cold, eerie space still gave me shivers, still haunted my nightmares. Now I'm at Hogwarts, my new safe haven I _never_ want to go back.

Natalia Lena Vega, the promised one.

That's what they said but I shouldn't care, should I? I'm in Gryffindor. I can prove them wrong. I will prove them all wrong.

I was broken out of my trance by Sirius who was trying to get me to eat a extremely large piece of chocolate cake which isn't too bad because I admit, I'm a sucker for chocolate. I refused, knowing that the he had probably spat in it.

"Hey…" I heard a quiet voice from across the table.

"Oh hey Lily!" I replied smiling trying to pull a cover on the dark face I was probably wearing earlier, encouraging her into talking to me because Merlin knows what I'll do if I'm stuck with the buffoons. The buffoons being Sirius, James, Remus and Peter of course. They're hilarious but I think if I'm stuck with them for the next 7 years I'll go crazy!

"I'm sorry about earlier with Severus, He's friendly really and so am I… I was wondering if you'd like to be my friend?" She asked still nervous.

"Of course I would Lily, I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck with these lot for the rest of Hogwarts!" I said, earning an annoyed grunt from Sirius and James.

"I agree Natalia!" Lily replied, giving a scathing look directed at James. For someone who was so nice, she really could give an evil glare and I certainly wouldn't want to be the person receiving it.

Luckily, none of the boys heard Lily because they were too busy shoving as much food as they could into their never ending stomachs.

"Go on Nat, you should eat something!" Sirius told me.

"I'm not hungry." My brother's stares had put me off my food. I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of me from across the hall as if he was trying to burn a hole through me.

"Sure you're not!" Sirius said, grabbing my plate and filling it with everything in sight.

"Sirius please, I'm not hungry." I told him refusing the plate he'd just offered me.

"Come on now, don't be a baby!" He teased.

"I'm not a baby!" I replied back, he was really starting to irritate me.

"You are!" interrupted James.

"Oh not you too!" my tone of voice rising.

Before I knew it, James had jumped on top of me and secured my head in between his hands. Sirius had picked up a piece of chicken off the plate and placed it on a fork. I struggled against James tight grip as Sirius forced the chicken into my mouth.

I tried to resist eating it but the taste was tantalizing my tongue as Sirius had placed it in there. I chewed it, slightly restricted by James grip but enjoying it all the same.

"That was brilliant!" I said as my eyes lit up.

"It's Hogwarts, why wouldn't it be?" they both said together, grinning at me.

James released me and I attacked the plate Sirius had put in front of me.

I quickly finished off the first plate and was surprised at myself when I took another one, piling it up with the same amount as Sirius had put on before.

Both of the boys started to laugh at me, poking fun at how my eyes were as big as my stomach when the puddings appeared on the tables.

I got my own back on them though; I asked Sirius and James to come close to me and then smeared both their faces with cream. Sirius hit me and mumbled something extremely rude under his breath.

Eventually the feast was over and Dumbledore dismissed us all but not before directing us to each of our houses head boy.

We were joined by 5 other 1st years, all looked reasonably friendly.

"Oh for merlins sake, I'm not stuck with you four am I?" The boy who had yelled at us on the train said.

"That's right!" Sirius told the boy, grinning evilly.

"That's us!" James smirked.

Peter and Remus said nothing, everyone looking at me.

"Not forgetting yours truly!" I said, laughing at the boy's bewildered looks.

"Well then, now that I know I'm in for one hell of a year, I'd like to welcome you to Gryffindor! Clearly the best house but you know that already. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Arthur Weasley. You should all introduce yourselves as well." He said to us all.

Nervously, I volunteered myself before anyone else announcing my name. Might as well show a bit of my Gryffindor assets seeing as I know that over the next few weeks I'll be judged on them.

"Hello, I'm Natalia Lena Vega."

"I'm Sirius Black, at your service!" Sirius said with a cheeky wink.

"I'm James Potter!"

"I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you all."

Peter looked at the group of us and we all smiled, reassuring him.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

We all turned to look the 4 girls and 1 boy left over.

"Hello, I'm Frank Longbottom." Said a friendly boy who was extremely tall with dark brown hair and a kind face.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily announced, her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm Dorcas Meadowes." A tanned girl with a big smile.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon!" said the girl standing next to her who had light blonde hair who was extremely pretty and stood elegantly whilst batting her eyelashes.

"I'm Alice, Alice Smith."Alice Smith was a short, skinny girl with mousy brown hair and a smile that lit up the room.

"Well, now I know all of you, I'll be keeping an eye on you especially you five." Arthur said, eyeing Sirius, James, Peter and myself.

A motherly looking girl appeared beside Arthur and entwined her hand with his own. Her hair was a blinding shade of red, brighter than Lily.

"Well hello there, Arthur look how small they are!" the girl said.

"I'm your head girl and seeing as Arthurs just causing a commotion, I'll be leading you to your dorms! Our common room is on the seventh floor and is guarded by a painting of the fat lady."

"The fat lady?" James and Sirius asked, sniggering.

"Yes, The fat lady. She won't like it if you make fun of her. She'll even lock you out if you're not careful! Arthur, do you remember what happened to Fabien and Gideon when they called her large?"

"I do Molly dear but you're sort of rambling…"

"Ah yes, anyway she won't let you in without a password. The password today is Gillyweed. It changes every day at midnight so make sure you're in by then except you're first years so your curfews at 9.00pm, goes up by half an hour each time you move up a year. For example if you're in 1st year it's 9.00pm and if you're in 2nd year then it's 9.30pm and so on" Molly looked at Arthur expectantly.

"Your dormitories are above the common room in the Gryffindor tower. Anyway, follow us now -it's getting rather late isn't it?"

Molly turned, Arthur in tow and led us out of the great hall and a long many windy corridors covered in new paintings. Making sure I stuck with my newest friends I followed, Dorcas and Mary following after with Lily, Frank and Marlene bringing up the rear.

The paintings were all whispering amongst themselves, talking about the new first years, complaining about how children nowadays have no respect for their elders and hoping that they'd learn quickly.

"Did you here Pollux, that the Slytherin Princess was sorted into Gryffindor, What has the world come too?" asked an elderly looking man to my left.

"Bad blood, that's what that one's got!" One painting told another.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Molly, wand out at the paintings.

"Weren't talking to you mam!" called a rather rude painting.

"T'was talking to that one. Wasn't I Pollux?"

I suppose that by this he meant he was referring to me. I wish they'd just shut up. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. I felt my skin boil with hatred for myself and anger at them for picking on me. People at Hogwarts were already being horrible about me. They aren't even people, they're paintings! Dead people trapped inside a painting.

Molly and Arthur peered at me with sympathy whilst Arthur threatened the paintings and asked them to leave me alone. I kept my head down and ignored all the stares I was receiving from all my new classmates.

"Right, moving on – in minute children-"Molly began.

"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" cried James and Sirius.

"Siriusly, Sirius?" I asked, trying to make a joke.

"Oh god, don't get him started!" groaned Remus.

"As I was saying before" she paused, waiting for the rest of the 1st years to quieten down "in a minute we will be at the magical staircases, be warned – they move!"

There was an intake of breath. I guessed this was probably from Mary, I heard her discussing with Marlene about how she'd been brought up in a muggle environment although her mother was a pureblood and her father a muggleborn.

We soon reached the moving staircases and I could see the blatant longing form in James and Sirius eyes to pull a prank.

"Molly, Arthur?" asked James.

"What would happen if we pushed each other off the staircase whilst it's moving?"

"We're in for a year aren't we Mols?"

"Arthur, don't talk about them like that! At least not whilst they're here!"

"Boys, if you choose to push each other off the staircases whilst they're moving the chances are you'll die or perhaps if you're lucky you might end up in St. Mungos." Arthur answered the boys.

"No pranks that involve death, right guys?" whispered Peter only loud enough so the four of us could hear.

Sirius moaned but nodded. Remus looked as if Christmas had come early.

I'm sure I heard him whisper 'thank Merlin' under his breath.

Several moving staircases later we finally arrived at the fat ladies portrait. She was wearing a silky faded pink coloured gown and her hair fell in ringlets to her shoulders.

"Why hello there! It's lovely to meet you!" She said in a drawling tone.

Reluctantly all the first years mumbled something of a hello back and looked expectantly at Arthur and Molly.

"What's the password?" The lady asked.

"Gillyweed!" we chorused.

"Nope!" the lady replied.

All of us looked at each other, panic shown in everyone's eyes.

"I'm just kidding, come on in!" She said, her painting swinging open revealing a small passage way.

Each stepping into the passage way in single file we eagerly pushed through the tunnel.


	8. Students Out Of Bed

**A/N - Thank you very much to the people who reviewed/put the story on their alerts/added me as a favourite author/added the story to their favourites, I'm so grateful and happy that you did this because being named one of someones favourite authors is just brilliant! **

**Although Molly and Arthur should've already have had Bill now, their timeline is OOC. Most events are going to be in cannon. Their timeline will be that Molly gets pregnant right after her NEWTS. **

**Thanks again for reading this. I hope you're enjoying it, review if you wish too! - Sophie xxx**

**P.S. I'm on holiday till Tuesday so hopefully this will tide you over till then!**

* * *

><p>As we reached the end of the passage way, we entered a round shaped room in fact, it was a perfect circle. It was decorated in shades of Gold and Red, the colours of the Gryffindor house. There was a massive chandelier in the middle of the common room and a blazing fireplace in the far corner surrounded by gold and red arm chairs which looked extremely comfortable. There were four windows, all included with windows seats covered by plump cushions. The walls were made of stone and covered in old paintings, Gryffindor banners and a rich coloured red cloth. There was an area which had two sofas along with a table in the middle which had a board came, from where I was standing it looked like wizard chess, a game I passionately hated after playing it with my grandpa so many times. The weird thing about this place was that I'd only been in here for a minute or so but I already felt like was part of the scenery. That's how I wanted to feel.<p>

"This is the common room; this is where you'll be spending the few hours of relaxation you get!" Molly said as she began to babble on about every tiny detail.

A big large door was towards my left and whilst Molly was talking in the background I gathered that if you wanted some quiet time, you could go through this door and study. I was still looking around in awe when Sirius –who always seemed to be interrupting my thought trains- waved his hand in my face.

"Right, now your dormitories are up through that hole, continue along the hallway and girls you should take the stairs on the left whilst the boys take the stairs on the right." Molly informed us.

We all went to leave saying goodbye and turning our backs on Molly and Arthur.

"Oh and boys!" Molly called.

We all looked round, waiting on what she had to say.

"Don't try and go up the girl's stairs, you'll just injure yourself."

Knowing that this would probably set Sirius and James off, I quickly turned towards the direction of my dormitory and ran down the hallway as I let my hands glide across the narrow stone walls.

"Where are you going? Natalia?" I heard one of the girls shout.

"Quiet! It's getting late! Some of us are trying to sleep" I heard a painting call out.

I could hear Sirius and James footsteps behind me, I could hear them gaining on me.

I finally reached the staircase and stood in front of it blocking it.

Sirius and James arrived at my feet followed by Remus and Peter.

"You're not getting up here! You heard what she said!" I told them.

"Come on Nats, let us go up!" They begged me.

"No! You'll just hurt yourselves; you heard what the head girl said!"

"Please Nats, Please!"

"You're not getting hurt, you've only just become my friends, I don't want you dead just yet!" I shouted.

The rest of the first years had gathered around us and were watching us intently, staring at myself and the four boys.

Sirius was the first person to begin to laugh; I could see his lips twitch at the sides giving him away. He began to laugh, making Dorcas and Marlene jump because it's more of a bark than a laugh.

James joined in, doubling over and holding his stomach as happy tears started to escape his eyes.

Remus began to laugh to, whether at me or the boys I don't know but he was laughing all the same. Imagine that, I, Natalia Lena Vega have managed to make a boy with a permanent down cast face laugh.

Peter joined in as well although it sounded fake. Lily however did not look slightly amuse where as Dorcas, Marlene, Frank and Mary had fallen onto the floor in fits of laughter.

Finally when everyone had calmed down, Sirius looked at me incredulously.

"Just yet? We won't die, this is Hogwarts!" he said causing everyone except Lily to laugh again, this time at my stupidity.

"Fine! You can go up the stairs but if you hurt yourself it's your fault and I won't help you!" I retorted.

"Well come stand next to me, you're blocking the way!"

I reluctantly moved aside from the stairway, giving up on trying to protect them, to make sure they didn't injure themselves on the first day.

"Come on Nats, we'll be fine" Sirius told me with a glint in his eye.

I find it extremely interesting how I've known these boys for less than 24 hours and I know when they're going to do something that will probably get them in trouble just by the look in their eyes.

"Okay, well… I give you permission to go up the stairs!"

"You know Nats, I think you'd have gathered by now that we would be going up these stairs with or without your consent" James grinned.

"Was worth a shot!" I retreated back and stood next to Lily whose face was practically as red as her hair, unfortunately her death glare was aimed at me and she whispered furiously into my ear.

"Why did you move? They're going to get us in so much trouble! Professor McGonagall won't be happy!"

"It'll be fine Lils, they'll be fine. Professor McGonagall will be fine, she won't mind. I really doubt Hogwarts would do something horrible to anyone, right?"

"If I get in trouble, I won't take the blame!"

"That's very Slytherin of you Lily…" I trailed off. Maybe she really did belong with her grease ball friend Serverus.

"Come on then James!" Sirius egged his friend on, edging towards the staircase.

"On the count of 3 Sirius."

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready as ever!"

"One…two…three!"

They both ran up the staircase at an alarming speed and reached the 7th step without injuring themselves.

"We did it, we did it!" They chanted yet somewhere between those 5 seconds of greatness, the stairs turned into a slide. I saw the surprise in their faces as the floor slipped from beneath them and they began tumbling down, a mixture of legs and arms.

My reactions kicked in and in a panicked state I ran over to them, praying that they were okay. I'd managed to kill two of my friends in the first day, I would be expelled… I'd never see them again!

"Nats, you were right. We shouldn't have done that, I think I've broken my wrist." Sirius told me, pain carved into his face.

"I know now probably isn't the time Siri-wiri but…"

"Don't say it, don't say the nickname and definitely don't say I told you so! My arm hurts!"

"I told you so! I knew this would happen!"

"I'm sure I've just broken my wrist and you're telling me 'I told you so'?"

I moved closer towards Sirius trying to gently move him off James.

"Ouch! Don't do that!"

"Well I need you to get off James so I can make sure he's okay as well, James can you hear me?"

No reply.

"James?"

Still no reply.

"I don't think he's breathing Natalia…" said Marlene in a bored voice.

"Don't stand there then! Run and get McGonagall!"

"You do it; it was your fault for moving out of their way, not mine." She replied, snootily turning her nose in the air.

Peter and Frank had disappeared into thin air. I'm guessing they'd gone upstairs not wanting to see the outcome of James and Sirius's stunt. Lily was stood with Dorcas and Mary who were all wearing looks of distaste on their faces whilst Marlene continued to play with her hair as she snootily faced the other way.

"Sirius, I'll help you up, we need to sort out your arm and get McGonagall!" I told Sirius, yanking his good arm and trying to pull him up.

"Why are you so heavy! What an earth did you eat at the feast?" I asked him as I pulled him up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to secure him.

Why me? It was my first day and I'd already managed to kill one of my classmates and break the bones of another. Another thing for Alexander to inform our parents about. First being sorted into Gryffindor and now harming other students although saying that, my parents would probably take that as a good thing.

"Come on Sirius, we need to hurry, James is dead!" I said as I pulled him through the hallway, out of the warm Gryffindor common room into the passage way that led to the entrance using my foot to open the Fat Ladies painting. The step between the passage way and the floor was pretty big because Sirius and I are quite small, being first years. I began to fret over it, not knowing how to get Sirius and me down without injuring him further.

I was pretty sure that by now, he'd officially passed out from the pain in his wrist which was snapped at an odd angle with the bone looking like it was just about to push its way out of his skin.

"Sirius, I know you can't hear me but I could really do with some help right now!" I cried becoming more and more strained under the weight of his body.

I saw a figure with a lantern approaching us in the dimly lit castle hallway. It was now or never. I really needed to help Sirius and get him to McGonagall. I also needed to help James who currently wasn't breathing.

I took a deep breath and jumped, pulling Sirius behind me.

"STUDENTS! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" said the figure approaching us. The figure came closer and closer, followed by the pitter patter of steps that obviously weren't human. They sounded like the belonged to some sort of small animal.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" the figure called out again.

"I'm not, well I am but I'm just trying to help him! He's injured!" I called back, thanking Merlin that someone had finally come to help us.

The figure finally was clear to me in the dim light. A middle aged looking man with long greasy hair, possibly a relative of Snape then, I thought to myself. He had a scrunched up face with black eyes that stared straight at me, a nasty smirk upon his lips. He was dressed in rags and behind him was a cat that appeared to have fangs.

"Well well well, who might you be? A first year? A first year causing trouble on her first night? My, my, Professor Dumbledore will not be happy with this." He grinned evilly.

"Come on Mrs Norris, I think it's time we put the children of this castle in place."

"Please help me, my friends not breathing – no not this one, my other friend in the common room and Sirius has broken his wrist and, and, and" I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up, desperate for this man to help me.

"Don't be telling porky's now will you, my dear?" coming down to my level.

"I'm not telling lies! Please just help him!" I screeched, collapsing under the weight of Sirius's body.

"What an earth is going on here, may I ask Argus?"

"Young lady has been lying, telling porkys, hasn't she Mrs Norris?"

"Argus, these children look like they've been fighting a war!"

I looked up at my head of house and answered, finding some amusement in this situation "Professor, I haven't been fighting a war, I've just been trying to get someone to help me!"

"What has happened? Black is slumped over you, is he even awake?"

"Well I'm not really sure, I think he's still breathing but has passed out because of his wrist…"

"Do I even want to know what happened Miss Vega?" Professor McGonagall asked me, looking extremely displeased with me.

"Probably not but I don't think James is breathings and Sirius, well Sirius should've listen to me but he didn't and now because of him James is dead and-"

"What do you mean, Potter – I'm guessing that is the James you're talking about- is dead?"

"He tried to get into the girls dormitories and now he's not breathing because Sirius fell on him!"

"Right, follow Mr Filch please, Miss Vega, Argus I want you to alert Albus immediately and tell him to come straight to the hospital wing, I shall go to see Potter because somehow I doubt he's dead."

I watched Professor McGonagall leave in a hurried manner, heading towards the Fat Ladies sleeping portrait. Somehow she'd managed to sleep through all of this.

"Of course Minerva! Follow me now and bring the other child as well!"

"Where are we going, Sir?" managing to haul him along the empty corridor.

"The Hospital Wing" he replied gruffly.

I could see where our acquaintance would be going, preferably in the bin. I had gathered from some of Dumbledore's speech that he had recently joined the school as the caretaker as a man called Apollyon Pringle who was the caretaker before had left.

I followed him through endless corridors, struggling under Sirius's weight. He may 11 years old but he certainly weights a lot. He must weigh a lot because if it took us any longer I would be crushed to death by him.

Thankfully it appeared that Filch hadn't taken the magical staircases but decided to make me drag Sirius's limp body down endless corridors instead.

"We're here." Filch said as we arrived at some doors which were possibly bigger than the gates at my home which are round about 30 foot high. Above the doors was a large white sign with the words 'The Infirmary' in blood red block capitals. I pulled Sirius towards the door and grabbed the big handle which I could only just grasp with my tiny hands.

"Come on Mrs Norris, time to leave the students now." Filch told Mrs Norris, picking her up and bundling him in his arms.

"Through that door." He said. He left me standing there on my own. I was ready to face the music. I tightened my grip on the door, my eyes following Filch. He walked further and further along the corridor eventually becoming a spec in the distance.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I was a Gryffindor. I was brave.

Honestly, the matron couldn't be that bad could she? Despite what my elder brother had told me, he was known for exaggerating. I'm sure she'd be fine.

I took in another deep breath and pushed open the door as I carefully dragged Sirius through the door.

"Merlin, what have you done to him?" I heard someone from across the room screech.


	9. The Hospital Wing

Hey there, thank you for reading! I'm so pleased that people have been putting my story on story alert so thank you very much if you have. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, It's my longest one so far. If there's any spelling mistakes then do tell me, I'm open to any constructive critisim as well. I'm back from Wales and I now have tonsillitus which isn't so great. Review if you want too. Anyway, enjoy! xxx

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling :D

* * *

><p>The Infirmary was a stone room which looked as if it could've been a chapel once upon a time. On each side were 6 made up beds for sick patients, only two currently being occupied. In the right corner nearest the door was what must be the matron's office and across the room, attending to a boy who had pus filled red boils covering his face was a middle-aged woman with a sharp glare which was currently aimed at me.<p>

"What have you done to him?" She screeched again, leaving the boy with the boils on his face to apply his own medicine.

"Nothing, he fell down the stairs!" I told the angered woman, praying that she wouldn't give me a detention on my first night. It wasn't even my first day. I'd been at Hogwarts for a few hours and I was possibly facing expulsion.

"Fell down the stairs? Bring him over here- What's your name?" She asked in a rushed tone.

I quickly dragged Sirius towards one of the plain white beds as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm Natalia and this is Sirius" I said, introducing myself to the lady who looked as if she was about to explode with anger.

"How did this happen?"

"Erm...well..."

"Spit it out!" the matron said as she fiddled with Sirius's arm which currently looked like someone had stepped on it, twisted it, stepped on it again and then snapped it just for good measure.

I took a deep breath. "James and Sirius wanted to climb up the girls dormitory staircase, I know I shouldn't have moved out the way but I did, I didn't mean to kill James!"

Unexpectedly there came a big clang and crash from the front of the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall stormed in. Behind her was a very sheepish looking James Potter. Professor McGonagall ignored me and went straight to speak with the Matron.

Forgetting all about Sirius, I ran towards James and jumped on him, giving him a fright.

"What are you doing you crazy person?" James spluttered.

"I thought you had died!" I released him from my bear hug as I checked him over for any bruises or signs of deathly injuries.

"I got you! Sirius did you hear that? I got Natalia! Natalia who I thought couldn't be fazed by anything!" James laughed, his cheeky smile coming out to play.

"James, I thought you were dead…" I whispered my light hazel eyes boring into his deep hazel ones.

"How could you do that? I thought I was going to be expelled. I thought that I'd lost my only friends!"

"Natalia, I didn't mean to upset you and we aren't your only friends, you have Remus, Peter and Lily as well!" He quickly pulled me into a tight hug restraining me from leaving the Hospital Wing.

"It was only a joke, Sirius and I- wait where is Sirius? He wasn't with me when Professor McGonagall dragged me here." He asked, giving me a questioning look.

"He's broken his arm, he's fainted!" I pointed towards an extremely pale and worn out looking Sirius.

"You know Nat, we didn't mean for it to work out like that, we were just going to give you a shock. I wasn't really dead, I was just holding my death, and I've been learning to do that since I was 4!" James explained.

"I doubt breaking Sirius's arm was part of this plan though, was it?"

"No, it wasn't but if you look on the bright side of things we're going to go down as Hogwarts legends! We've been here for less than 24 hours, we've already pranked you, we've broken a friend's arm-"I coughed, letting him know that Sirius's arm was nothing to do with me "well, I've broken a friends arm and we're probably going to get detentions because of all of this! We've broken more school rules on our first night that some people will do in the whole time they've been here!"

And with that, I began to laugh. A high pitched forced laugh. I laughed at all the hilarity of it. I laughed at how I'd been tricked into thinking my new friend's dead. I laughed about how annoyed Sirius will be when he wakes up. I laughed at the fact my parents will probably have me taken out of Hogwarts because of this, I was laughing about the fact that they would take me away from the thing that has brought me the most happiness in less than 24 hour which is more than they have ever done in their lives.

"Miss Vega, why are you laughing child? This is no laughing matter!" Professor McGonagall yelled, walking towards James and me.

"As Gryffindor and your own head of house I have no other option than to take away 25 house points each from you, Mr Potter and Mr Black in total that's 75 house points gone already and the school year hasn't even begun yet! Minus points and because of first years! How you have managed to get yourselves into this situation on your first evening at Hogwarts I do not know but I would like you to explain it!" She said as she stopped in front of us.

"Professor McGonagall, It was a silly trick gone wrong! Please don't tell my parents! You don't know what they're like!" I begged her, verging on the lines of hysterical.

"I have met your parents on a number of occasions before Miss Vega and they seem relatively nice. Please note I use the term relatively _very _loosely but although you may not like your parents, I have to punish you in the appropriate way which should be a letter home along with detentions every Tuesday for the next month."

"Please! You don't know them! You don't know what they'll do to me! You don't know them like I do!" I told her, all my words joining together as one to the point that I doubted anyone would be able to understand me.

"Poppy? Please could you take Miss Vega over to one of the empty bed please and give her some calming draught as I think she's about to have a meltdown, now Mr Potter please would you explain?"

The Matron swiftly walked over to me and led me to a bed whilst quietly telling me to take deep breaths, one after another and so on. She

"It's not Natalia's fault Professor McGonagall, you see Sirius and I were playing a trick on her. We wanted to go up the girl's dormitories stairs but Nat wouldn't let us go up them so we talked her into moving to the side. Sirius had said he'd heard of bad things happening to people trying to climb the girls stairs if they were a boy and then Molly, our head girl mentioned that some boys called Gideon and Fabien had done it before and couldn't do it so we thought we would try and challenge the system. Please don't ring Natalia's parents because it was my idea and she doesn't deserve to get in trouble because of what I talked her into doing." James told Professor McGonagall as he bravely stood up for me and tried to save me from receiving a howler and being pulled out of school.

"Okay Mr Potter, I'll have to write a letter to Dorea and Charlus tomorrow, don't look at me like that Mr Potter, you know that I've known your parents for a very long time although it has been forever since I visited them, you must've been about four years old the last time I visited them when you were present so maybe you don't recognise me after all. You're very much like your father, have you been told that before James?"

James looked extremely surprised that our head of house had just used his name informally but smiled anyway.

"I'm told that often Professor McGonagall."

"You have his personality. He was a troublemaker when he was at school as well. In fact you even look like your father in every aspect except for your eye. You definitely have Dorea's eyes." Professor McGonagall told James as he intently listened to her, a grin twitching at his lips.

"Right, seeing as Miss Vega has calmed down and isn't as shaken I think you should both return to your dormitories. This time, choose the right stairs James." Professor McGonagall told them as she waved them off towards the doors with a twinkle in her eyes.

I climbed down of the bed that I had been laying on and walked towards James, he reached out for my arm and we linked as we headed towards the doors.

James turned around suddenly and looked towards Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall, when can Sirius come back?"

"Well-"Professor McGonagall began only to be cut off by the Matron.

"He'll be back for the feast tomorrow morning if he wakes up in the next couple hours. Now leave, I don't want you nagging me for pepper up like the older students who don't get to bed on time, Go on!" She snapped at us.

James and I quickly headed towards the door and walked into the cold castle air, a change from the warm and cosy hospital wing.

We walked along endless corridors whilst James kept reassuring me he knew where he was going, I wasn't sure if he actually did.

"James, are you sure it's this way?"

"Of course Nat, the staircases should be just around the corner!"

We carried on and finally reached the corner. There wasn't a staircase in sight.

"James, we're lost! Look what you've managed to do now! Lost, lost in this large castle with endless corridors and options as to where you want to go!" I ranted as James retreated from holding my arm.

"I'm sure it was this way when Professor McGonagall brought me to the Infirmary…"

"James, I swear to Merlin if I don't get back to my dormitory in the next half an hour, your funeral will have been planned and all I will have to do is put you in the coffin!" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" James asked, an emotion that I hadn't seen in his eyes before became clear. The emotion of fear.

"Did you hear that Nat?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Can you hear it now?"

"Yes but it isn't obvious. Don't worry James, we're in Gryffindor – remember?"

"What does it sound like?"

"It sounds like clinking... clinking chains. That's what it sounds like."

"Who would be walking round the castle in chains?" James asked, looking more nervous than he did before.

And then it hit me, the realisation flooded over me. Someone I didn't want to encounter was around. The Bloody Baron. The Slytherin ghost. No one knew why he wore the chains on his wrists and feet, not even my know it all father. My father had mentioned him when he'd given me a lesson on the ins and outs of the castle. Obviously not a good lesson because I had no clue where I was.

"Who's there?" A deep voice from a dark corner across the corridor said.

"Oh, it's you, Slytherin Princess… You're meant to be in my house aren't you my pretty?"

The clinking grew closer and out of the darkness came a tall, masculine figure. His eyes glinted in the dim light and he had a crooked smirk plastered across his face.

"Come here my pretty, you're meant to be a snake."

I froze on the spot, seeing him come closer towards James and I.

"_He's just a ghost Natalia, he's just a ghost! He can't hurt you, he will just taunt you with words, you're braver than this, and you're a Gryffindor, you are __**brave**__"_ I repeated over and over in my head.

"Come on my pretty, I'll take you to your dormitory, your real dormitory." The ghost said as he beckoned me forward, his chains clinking in the process.

"I'm not the Slytherin princess. Stop with the accusations."

"Oh but you are my pretty, I'm sure you've got some Salazar Slytherin blood in your veins somewhere."

I heard James do an intake of breath from beside me.

"I have no blood of his in my veins, I doubt I would be in Gryffindor if I did, would I?"

"The first Vega in Gryffindor for thousands of years. I've heard tales of the last Vega to be in Slytherin. I've been told tales of her betrayal to the Slytherin house. "

"Just leave me alone!" I told him, staring back into the stony black transparent eyes.

"My, what's going on here then?" A booming voice from behind me said.

"Baron, what are you doing taunting my fellow house mates?" A man who when I looked closer, was also a ghost. He was wearing historical clothes possibly from the 15th century and I could see that he had extremely fuzzy, bush like, transparent hair; after all he was a ghost.

"She should've been mine Nicholas and you know it!"

"I don't care if she should've been yours or not, she's a Gryffindor and none of the students especially not first years who are in my house will be intimidated by you!"

"Oh, is that how this is going to pan out?"

"Certainly, now be on your way baron. I know you're secrets." The kinder ghost whose name was actually Nicholas threatened the Bloody Baron.

With one seething glare towards Nicholas, the Bloody Baron left, floating away as the clink of his chains echoed throughout the corridor.

"I suppose that you two are lost? " The friendly ghost asked us.

"Yes, we're lost!" James and I chorused.

"Ignore him, he can't harm you – he's just a ghost! As am I but still, I will do everything in my power to keep you two safe, a war is arising my dears. Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself – how rude of me! I'm am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington but you may call me Nearly Headless Nick."

"James, do you have any clue what he's on about?" I whispered as quietly as I could without moving my mouth.

James gave a shake of his head to show me that he'd understood what I'd said and that he had no clue either.

"Don't you want to hear the story behind my nickname? No? Most first years do, why don't you?" The ghost rambled.

"It's probably a bit too late for you, you both look dreadfully tired. Anyway, why are you two Gryffindors out in the castle at this time of night eh? You should be tucked up in your cosy little beds, shouldn't you? Isn't it past curfew?" The ghost continued, pausing when he finished his last question.

"We're lost, that's why we're still out." James said, stating the obvious.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your common room as it's my duty to help out fellow Gryffindors. I was a Gryffindor once you know?" The ghost continued rambling on about the past.

After a long walk through twisting corridors, narrow hallways, whispering paintings and staircases that never seemed to stay still, we finally arrived outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

James stepped forward confidently and told the lady the password.

"Gillyweed"

"I'm sorry but that's not the right password Sir as its past midnight and the new password is only held by the Head of House at this current moment." The Fat Lady informed us.

"Look, I understand that usually Gryffindors need the password but this is strictly because they got lost, they're first years! You have to let them in, Dumbledore wouldn't be happy if he found these two wondering about or sleeping outside the common room doorway would he?" Nearly Headless Nick said as he reasoned with the guard.

"I suppose this once but after that you won't be allowed to get in without the password. Understand?"

"Of course we understand, now please let us through!" I snapped.

The portrait door swung open and James and I jumped inside as we waved goodbye to Nearly Headless Nick. We silently walked through the common room, feeling the portraits eyes follow us as we passed through the room.

Finally we reached the hole that led to our bedrooms, switching into single file so we would fit through the passageway.

"We're going to have a great year Natalia, I promise you we will." James said as he pulled me into a warm but awkward hug.

"I believe you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

We released each other, smiling and laughing at how awkward our hug was.

"Goodnight Natalia, I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor."

"You too James, we're going to make this the best seven years of our lives."

I slowly turned my back as I waved to him over my shoulder. I headed towards the red and gold covered staircase on the left and headed up the stairs, making sure I didn't trip myself up.

"One step, two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps, six steps, seven steps, eight step, nine steps, ten steps, eleven steps." I counted in my head as I walked up the stairs.

11 steps to the top, I thought to myself, making sure I remembered this.

Odd numbers are my favourite numbers you see? They just don't fit in. They're unique. Out of place, whatever you want to call it.

I looked around the empty hallway. At the end there was a deep mahogany door with elegant gold writing placed in the middle. 'First years' it read. In the middle of the corridor was another set of stairs which I thought must lead up to the second years dorms.

As quietly as I could I opened the door to my dorm, only to receive lots of staring faces, all of them aimed at me.

"Where did you go?"

"It's your fault that Sirius is injured!"

"Your beds by the window, mind you it's quite cold."

"I can't believe you moved out of the way, that was so stupid of you!"

"Where's Sirius?"

"I went to the hospital wing. It's not my fault that Sirius is injured okay? If I hadn't moved out the way they would've barged past me! It wasn't stupid, it would've happened either way! Sirius is in the hospital wing! Now stop asking questions!" I yelled at the four girls who were firing questions at me.

"Sorry, Mrs Grumpy!" mocked Marlene.

I ignored her, if she was going to act like she was five, I didn't have to join in, did I? No, I didn't.

"Oh, I see what you're doing; you're going to ignore me aren't you?" She taunted.

I really didn't like Marlene McKinnon, when I first set eyes on her I just saw someone who didn't seem very nice. Don't judge a book by its cover, my mother would always tell me. I blocked Marlene out, still registering her snide and mean comments.

"Marlene, stop it – you're not being very nice" The girl called Dorcas told her.

"Well she was rude. She should've answered in a polite way!"

"Well we did kind of fire questions at her all at once" reasoned Lily.

Alice kept quiet, not saying anything or joining in.

"I'm right here!" I told them, bringing the focus back to my presence.

"Fine, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be rude to you…" Marlene apologised underneath Lily's death glare.

"Friends?" she asked, looking at me.

"Alright, I'm sorry too." I replied. It's rude not to apologise to someone if they apologise to you first. If they don't apologise, you shouldn't either. It was one of my mother's pureblood rules.

"Why don't we all tell each other about ourselves since we're all here now?" Lily asked, moving to the middle of the room.

It was only then that I finally took in the details of my surroundings. The room was circular because the Gryffindor tower was circular. Rich red and gold striped wall paper with single beds placed around the room which were a deep mahogany to match the door. The beds were covered with red and gold bedding, a number of pillows and some big blankets for the winter. The floorboards and furniture was also the same deep mahogany and in the corner of a room was another door, probably leading to the bathroom.

At the end of each person's bed was their trunk. This surprised me because I'd completely forgotten about my trunk and how Dumbledore had requested that first years send their trunks to Hogwarts instead of bringing them on the train like my older brother and the other older students had done.

Even though all of this was extremely impressive the thing that made me smile the most was the black cat with bright opal eyes which was strewn across my bed in the far end of the room.

"Opal!" Opal was my cat, my only friend at home. I picked her up, stroking her fur gently.

"Come sit in the circle with us Natalia!" called Lily, motioning me to the empty space next to her. I carefully walked over to the circle of my new roommates and sat down, Opal in tow.

"So, who wants to begin?" Lily asked.


	10. Bravery

"I will" said Marlene making sure everyone was looking at her and that the focus was on her face before she began talking.

We all smiled pleasantly encouraging her to begin.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon, I'm a pureblood but my dad and mum keep talking about being 'blood traitors', I don't know what that means though. My parents are Alexandra and Andrew McKinnon. They're both aurors. I have two older sisters called Marissa and Melinda. They've both left Hogwarts. Marissa is currently training to be an auror and Melinda is training to be a healer at St. Mungos. When I grow up I want to follow in my parents footsteps by becoming an auror." Marlene sat down, finishing her family history lesson.

"I'm Lily Evans. I'm a muggle-born. If you have a problem with that then feel free to take it up with me. My best friend is called Severus Snape. He was sorted into Slytherin and he'll probably be angry or annoyed that I'm not in the same house as him…"

"I'm Dorcas, Dorcas Meadowes but for family and close friends it's Doe. My mother's a pureblood but my father's a muggleborn so I've been brought up in a muggle friendly house hold. Mum said she needed a change from her family, something like that. I'm 11 and 3 quarters, it's my birthday in 12 days and I'm expecting birthday presents from all of you as well as cake, definitely scrumptious chocolate cake. I'm just kidding! Maybe I could still have the cake though? I really love chocolate. My name means gazelle by the way. Well that's what my mother tells me. Funny that, my name means gazelle but I'm extremely clumsy!" She laughed, her eyes glinting in the warm common room light.

I like Dorcas, she had a fun personality but Merlin, and she could and would talk for ages, just chattering away.

"Alice, your turn" I heard Lily as she nudged the shy girl next to her.

"Hello everyone, I'm Alice Smith. I'm a pureblood like Marlene but that doesn't matter, does it? I love baking cakes, my mum taught me how to bake them when I was five so now I know loads of different varieties like banana cake, Victoria sandwhich and I make a mean apple pie! I miss baking cake with my mum, she was killed recently." Her voice broke mid sentence and I could almost see her replaying sad, haunting memories in her mind.

Lily was the first to speak as she brought Alice into a tight hug. "We're so sorry Alice…" She said.

"It's okay because my dad's still around. I've still got him. I'll find out who killed her one day. I'll get revenge on them, I promised her."

We all nodded, understanding that this was what Alice wanted, to put her mind at rest.

You could see why these people were placed in Gryffindor. They were each brave in their own ways. Marlene was brave because her family were blood traitors even if she didn't know it. She wasn't committing to the normal disgusting pureblood ways.

Lily was brave because she was muggle-born. I think she knew the way people were going to treat her, perhaps she could feel it? Or maybe her friend Severus had told her about some of the people in the wizarding world's views. She stood up to my friends when they weren't nice to her friend and that takes courage, especially if you don't know the person.

Dorcas was bright and a ray of sunshine. She could talk for England but she literally lit up the room with her smile. She put herself forward, unafraid of what people thought of her. I wish I could be more like her, unafraid of what others think.

And there's me. The girl who's lost and doesn't understand. I have no clue what I'm doing because I'm not sure what will happen now. Now I'm here. I'm questioning everything I've been brought up in. I know what my family are doing isn't right. I'm not like them but I still expected to be in Slytherin. They expected me to be in Slytherin. Everyone expected me to be in Slytherin. So maybe that's where I'm meant to be, maybe the sorting hat was wrong.

"_The sorting hat's never wrong, Natalia." _I heard a voice at the back of my mind reminding me.

But what if this time it was? What if I'm not meant to be here? I asked for this didn't I? I wanted to be here. I wanted to be with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. I wanted to be happy but I'm not brave.

"Natalia, are you okay? You keep going off into these trances?" I heard Doe ask me.

I looked up, smiled and nodded reassuring her that I was fine.

"Hi, I'm Natalia. I'm not sure if I'm meant to be here right now well, I'm meant to be at Hogwarts but I didn't expect to be in this house. I'm meant to be in Slytherin."

I might as well tell it as it is because lies always catch up with me.

"I'm the supposed Slytherin princess according to my family and various other people but I'm here so I guess I'm not. This is my cat and her name's Opal. Don't touch her though because she doesn't like strangers and she might bite you. I have an older brother, he's in Slytherin. I also have a younger brother who will be coming to Hogwarts next year." I told them in a particularly quiet voice.

"Well now we've covered the basics, we should probably get to bed as it's roughly about 12.45pm, that's ages after my normal bedtime! Gosh, we better get to bed then haven't we?" Lily said, taking on the role of being responsible.

"Come on, we really should! I'm going to turn the lights off in 5 seconds!" Lily raced towards the light switch at the front of the room and stood there, threatening us all with darkness.

"Four seconds!"

"All right, all right we're going" I told her, shifting Opal out of my lap and onto the floor. She hissed at me, obviously annoyed that I'd moved her from a comfy position. I quickly made my way to my bed in the far end of the room. I jumped on the bed and was about to get in when I realised I wasn't wearing my pyjamas yet.

"WAIT! WAIT! I HAVEN'T GOT MY PYJAMAS ON!" I cried.

"The rest of us have, hurry up Natalia!" Lily called back.

I dove over the front of the bed to my trunk and filled with the lock although usually this would be easy whilst doing it from a different angle wasn't. I pulled the lid back, managing to comically hit myself in the face with it causing the rest of the girls to laugh, now not only was I pyjama-less now I also had a sore nose.

I found my favourite pair of patch work pyjamas. They were made by Winkles, my favourite house elf at home. I speedily undid my top and skirt zip. I pulled on my pyjama shorts and then pulled the patch work strappy top on. I slammed the lid shut and crawled back to the top of my duvet and quickly getting in, the cold air of the room fresh on my skin.

"I'M READY!"

"Finally! Where was I? Oh yes… three seconds, two and three quarters… two and a half… two and a quarter…two seconds!" Lily said, the light switch soon to be flipped.

"Are you all ready?"

Various mumbles of yes's came from around the room telling Lily that it was okay for her to turn off the light.

The room was engulfed in darkness. I snuggled deeply under the duvet trying to warm myself and shut my eyes. The only sound filling the cold air being Lily's light footsteps heading towards her own bed.

A few hours later and I heard a loud thump causing me to wake with a start. I panicked, fiddling around on the side table for my wand. I quickly whispered the lighting spell my father had taught me in the weeks approaching Hogwarts. "Lumos!" A bright light grew from the tip of my wand and I glanced around the room, looking for what had awoken me. I couldn't see anything so quickly whispered "Nox" under my breath to put the light out.

I could hear light snoring from Does bed. The bedroom was absolutely freezing and I felt extremely lucky that I was covered in duvets and blankets. Beside me was Opal who was snuggled under my arm giving me extra warmth.

Usually I'm a heavy sleeper but when I wake up in the middle of the night I could never get back to sleep even when I was little I'd run through my house even though I was terrified of the dark corners to my parents room so I could beg for my father to sing me to sleep and then I'd run back before either of them could say no. My father used to come in and tuck me in. He'd kiss me on my forehead and then he'd take a seat on the end of my beat whilst singing me a lullaby to lull me back to sleep.

He hasn't done that for years, not since I was seven. Not since I invited a muggle into our home. I didn't know any better. I just met Eloise whilst playing outside on a hot summer's day. She was my first friend. I was wearing my favourite summer dress. She asked me if I wanted to play with her whilst I was out on my own, roaming. She told me she thought my dress was the prettiest dress she had ever seen. I thought it would be nice for her to have tea with my family; I couldn't wait to show them my new friend.

Eloise agreed and ran and asked her mother who looked weary at first but agreed. Telling Eloise she should be back no later than 7pm in time for something she called Doctor Who, I had no clue what it was and when I asked Eloise she gave me detailed descriptions of monsters from different planets who were all warded off by the Doctor. It sounded amazing, much better than anything I'd done at home.

"Let's go!" I said, linking my arm through hers, heading towards the road.

We walked for what seemed like miles because Vega manor is quite far out. It's a beautiful country home in the middle of nowhere yet it's quite close to muggle surroundings. It's my home.

I can remember when she finally arrived at the large brass gates with the gargoyles on each side, the entrance to a long, straight, gravel drive that was surrounded by a thick forest on either side that led to my home.

"Can you see it?" I asked, excited that she would finally get to meet my family.

"There's nothing there!" She told me.

"Yes there is, can't you see the brass gates and the gargoyles on each side?"

"There's nothing there! I'm telling my mum! I want to go home!"

"Natalia? Natalia Lena Vega! What do you think you are doing fraternising with people beneath us?" I saw my mother storming towards the gates in the near distance, her threats carrying all the way to where I was standing.

"Bu- but mother, I'm not doing anything wrong?" I cried.

"Who are you talking to Natalia?" Eloise asked me curiously.

"My mother! I'm talking to my mother! Why can't you see her? Why can't you hear her?" I screamed becoming frustrated.

"Stop talking to her this instant Natalia Vega. Send her home now! I don't want her filth on my land!" I heard my father's booming voice shout from further down our drive, his figure closely following my mother.

"Natalia Lena Vega, listen to your father!" My mother screeched, the distance between us closing rapidly.

"But she's my friend!"

My mother stopped dead in her tracks.

"Friend? FRIEND?" She screamed, drawing her wand from her robes.

"I'll show you what we're going to do to your friend!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" My tears streamed down my face.

"Run Eloise! Run away!"

"Don't be silly Natalia!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, SCUM OF THE EARTH!" I heard my father coming nearer as he and my mother advanced on us.

That's when I saw it flash by us the first time, a bright flash of light. Another bright green flash of light flew past us.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" My mother cried, aiming her wand towards Eloise.

"NO!" I cried with all my might trying to push Eloise out of the way. I fell into the dirt and I couldn't get up and I screamed, I remember screaming for Eloise to run.

She ran, I remember her running, trying to get away from something she couldn't see. Something that wasn't there.

Eventually my mother stopped, my father calming her down and telling her that it's not her fault how I turned out. I remember the pain they inflicted on me those nights. I remember them locking me in the cellar and not returning for two or three days at a time. I remember the cold draft from the door that blocked me from my family. I remember the 'treatment' they gave me, that was meant to make be better. Treatment that was meant to make me like them. I don't know what they did to me over the nights because I would pass out from pain. Pass out from the spells the fired at me as they tried to make me 'normal. These are the memories I don't want to remember. The reason why I'm glad I'm tucked up in my bed, safe from my parent s and their twisted way.

I'm going to have to tell them that I'm in Gryffindor and they'll hate me, they're going to hate me more than they did before. I already see the looks they give me, the looks filled with hate and despise but I ignore them.

I don't understand why I'm in Gryffindor. I'm not brave. I'm not like any of my class mates. They all have people who love them unconditionally. Yet they still accept me, they still want me here. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter still want me here and so do the girls.

This is that stupid hats fault. That stupid, old hat. A hat that's been sorting people for centuries. Perhaps I'm an exception and the hat got my sorting wrong. That's what shall happen, in the morning Professor Dumbledore will come and tell me the hat got it all wrong and that he'll be moving me to Slytherin. Maybe then my parents will love me again.

I told The Bloody Baron that I didn't have any of Salazar Slytherins blood in me but I vaguely remember the Sorting Hat saying otherwise. The Sorting Hat said something else, something about being of Godric and Salazar's descent. Salazar and Godric. Two of the founders of Hogwarts. Two of the greatest wizards in history. The silly hat mentioned something about being great as well. My family wanted me to be great but what if I'm not good enough?

I know what I have to do. Tomorrow I have to tell them. If Alexander hadn't first that is. I would find the Owlery and tell them everything. I will tell them who my friends are. I will tell them what house I am in. I will make them let me stay at Hogwarts. Tomorrow, I would try and be _brave._


	11. Promises

**A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter 10 and 11! Sorry it took me forever to upload. I'm glad you're reading this if you are, review if you want too - reviews make me smile! Thanks to everyone who has put this as their favourite story or on story alert. If there's any mistakes please let me know. I found it hard to find inspiration for Chapter 10 so I hope it's okay. If you're wondering why Natalia and Sirius speak more maturely than the others it's because they've had to grow up faster. Lily speaks more maturely as well but that's because she's a know-it-all**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably sat in a really big country house writing the next generation or the marauder era book. **

* * *

><p>I woke up again, a few hours later by the light shining on my face through the curtains of my window. I glanced around, noting that everyone else was still asleep. I slowly pushed back the covers, still feeling completely knackered from waking up in the middle of the night.<p>

I noticed my school uniform on the side of the chair, pristine and folded neatly along with my wash bag? Who did that?

"It was the house elves, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" I heard a sleepy voice from across the room say.

"Morning Lily, sleep well?"

"I slept okay, woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep for a while, you?"

"The same really, do you want to use the bathroom first?" I said, grabbing my wash bag implying that I would be the one using it first whether she said she wanted to or not.

"No it's okay, I'm going to try and sleep for another hour – It's 6am!" She said, turning over to face the other side of the room and yawned.

I manoeuvred myself round to my trunk carefully attempting not to wake anyone. I flipped open the lid and rummaged around inside trying to find my towels.

"Towels are all in the bathroom, House elves again" I heard Lily mumble.

"Thanks Lils" I called back, heading to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a pristine white and all the surfaces looked as if they were sparkling with cleanliness. I hopped into the shower, letting the boiling warm water cascade over me. I grabbed some soap and washed and then stood there for what seemed like ages, just contemplating my thoughts.

"Natalia, hurry up in the bathroom! I need the toilet!" I heard someone banging on the door.

I jumped out, grabbing my towel and wrapping it round me. I quickly brushed the tangles out of my hair and washed my face.

"I'm coming, one second!" I called back as the banging continued.

"Natalia I will wet myself and you can clean it up!"

I yanked the door open, shivering at the air temperature.

"Go on in then Doe" I said, realising it was her who'd been banging on the door.

"Thanks!" She smiled, hurriedly rushing into the steamy room.

I headed towards my bed leaving a trail of wet foot prints behind me and dried myself off. I found some underwear and then pulled on my uniform. I smoothed down my shirt and my skirt and yanked my jumper over my head, messing up my freshly brushed hair.

The Owlery, that's where I needed to be this morning, I reminded myself. I needed my cloak and some parchment, parchment and my cloak. I repeated over and over in my head.

Where could my cloak be? Did Winkles pack it? I looked down into my trunk. I moved my other sets of uniform, my fancy set of dress robes, some cat nibbles and a large amount of school books before I finally found it, I pulled it on wrapping myself up warm.

I looked around for my wand, finding that I'd put it on my side table, I tucked it inside my robes and then I was off.

"See you all later!" I cried to the others who were awakening from their sleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" called Marlene.

"I'm going to write a letter to my parents, I'll be back later!"

"Okay, remember Natalia you need to be back by 9 am! It's a late breakfast for the first years, don't forget!" I heard Lily shout from her bed.

"I won't forget, I'll see you there!" and with that I shut the door and walked towards the stairs.

"One step, two steps, three steps" I began to count in my head looking down at the stairs as I counted.

Suddenly I was on the floor with an extremely painful bum which would definitely bruise in the morning.  
>"Be careful where you're going!" I heard a stressed voice from above me say. I looked up to see a girl with auburn curls staring down at me.<p>

"Oh Natalia, It's you!"

"Morning Molly!" I said cheerfully, taking her hand that she'd offered to help me up with.

"Sorry I knocked you over, I've just been given my timetable for this year and it's going to be stressful, I was in a rush to get ready for breakfast as well" I heard her say as she listed of excuses and reasons as to why I was on the floor.

"It's okay, I understand" I said, smiling at her as she helped me up.

"Well, I best be off – remember! Breakfast is at 9am for you today unlike the rest of the school who will be having at 8am." She reminded me.

Everyone seemed to think I was so forgetful, perhaps I should buy myself a rememberall when I visit diagon alley again.

The common room was warm and a few students were up already, reading books or chatting amongst friends but it was a boy with shaggy black hair sat on his own in an armchair by the dwindling fire that caught my eye.

"Sirius, how come you're up so early? I didn't expect you to be an early bird" I waited for his reply and realised I probably wasn't going to get one, he seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Sirius?"

"Oh err hey Nat, I didn't see you there, good night's sleep?"

"You're out of the hospital wing you oaf! Why didn't you come find me? How's your arm?" I asked, jumping on top of him smothering him.

"I'm out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey finally let me out earlier this morning. I didn't come find you because she let me out early and I thought you'd be sleeping, obviously not though. My arm was okay till you jumped on it" he said as he winced.

"Oh I'm sorry, does ickle Siri-pops have a booboo?"

"Nat, what did I say about calling me that!"

"Sirius, what did I just ask you?"

"You asked me if I had a booboo…"

"And do you?"

"Maybe" He said with a cheeky grin.

"So you do have a booboo?"

"Yes, yes I do Nat"

"Well then, I shall have to kiss it better!"

"Eugh to you have to? I might catch some germs!" Seeing the look in my eyes, he realised he was fighting a losing battle.

"Okay, alright! It's here" He said pointing to his arm.

"And here" He said pointing further up his arm.

"And here" He said as he pressed a finger over his lips.

"Nice try Siri-pops but I wouldn't kiss you even if I was paid, not for as long as I live!" I said laughing at his silliness. He looked slightly crestfallen and I quickly got off his lap yanking his good arm, making him get up off the armchair.

"To the owlery we go!" I called breaking into a run.

"Nat, I don't remember agreeing to going to the owlery with you!" Sirius said, holding onto my hand tightly to keep up with me.

I pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and hopped outside. We ran through endless corridors until we finally reached the middle of the grounds, an open space that was practically a mini field. Through an archway in the far corner of the square was a small set of stairs which you wouldn't notice unless you knew they were there. Thankfully due to my brother telling me about Hogwarts before I arrived, I actually knew where something was for once.

"Come on Sirius, up the stairs to the owlery" I said, dragging him along behind me up the stairs.

"Careful Nat, you're going to make me fall over and I've only just fixed one of my broken bones, I don't want to break anything else just yet" He said, stumbling a little.

"Don't worry Sirius, I bet you 2 galleons that you, James, Remus, Peter or I will be back in the hospital wing by the end of the week."

"Is that a bet for certain?"

Reaching the top of the stairs, I turned around and stuck out my hand to Sirius showing him that I meant business. He looked at me suspiciously but shook it anyway.

"But it has to be an accident or a natural cause right? No foul play?" He questioned as I looked at the hundreds of tawny school owls and decided on which would be safest to send a letter to my parents.

Sirius took a seat on a discarded box in the corner of the room, admiring all the beautiful owls with me.

"So, who are you writing a letter too?" Sirius asked, still looking around at the owls.

"Just my parents" I said quietly.

"Oh yes, I doubt they'll be too happy about you being in Gryffindor will they?"

"Something like that, something like that…"

"I should probably write one to my parents as well then."

"The Noble and Ancient House of Black right? Sirius of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. I've heard my mother talk about your family before occasionally. Walburga and Orion? They're your parents, right? Then there's your little brother Regulus."

"Parents, yeah… they're my parents. Reg is alright, he's coming to Hogwarts in two years. I don't know what it's going to be like when I tell them I've been sorted in Gryffindor. They've had their hearts set on me being the perfect child, something for them to show off at all the stupid fancy pureblood parties. I guess that's mums dreams shattered then, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. Sirius, they'll send me home you know. When they find out I've been placed in Gryffindor."

"No they won't because we won't let them, we being James, Remus, Peter and me."

"You promise me that Sirius?"

"I promise you, we won't let that happen _ever._"

He got up from the box he was sat on and walked over to where I was standing and opened his arms for a hug and I accepted. He was exceptionally warm, maybe he could be my own personal heater?"

"Hey Sirius, I now proclaim you my own personal heater!"

"Really Nat? Really?" He asked me, looking down because he was about a head taller than me.

"Yes of course!"

"Anyway, why did we come up here again?"

"To write a letter to my parents…"

"Well might as well get on with it then because breakfast is in about 45 minutes according to my pocket watch. I'm not missing my first Hogwarts breakfast. Cissy and Bella told me the food at Hogwarts is the best food you can get!"

"Who's Cissy and Bella?"

"Do you really want a Black family history lesson?"

"Erm… I don't mind."

"That means yes, doesn't it?"

I grinned, letting him know that it did mean I was interested. He sighed and reluctantly sat down.

"You better sit down, it's sort of complicated."

I took a seat next to him and waited for him to begin his family history. He seemed to be differentiating over whether he should tell me or not. I heard him take a deep breath in, signalling he was about to begin.

"Well the part of my family tree that I can remember and I know best begins with a man called Sirius Black like me, another called Phineas Nigellus. He married a lady called Ursula Flint. He was also once a headmaster of Hogwarts, the least popular one though. Phineas and Sirius had a sister called Elladora and another called Isla but she was taken of my family tree because she married a muggle and was consider a blood traitor. You got it so far?"

I nodded, telling him to go on.

"Sirius, Elladora and Isla didn't have children but Phineas and Ursula did. They had a child called Sirius who married a lady called Hesper Gamp. They also had another child called Phineas but he was marked a blood traitor because he supported muggle rights. They had 3 more children called Cygnus, Belvina and Arcturus. Cygnus married Violetta Bulstrode, Belvina married Herbert Burke and Arcturus married Lysandra Yaxley. Familiar names right? It's because the Blacks tend to marry between purebloods to keep the blood the purest it can be hence our motto 'Toujours Pur." He paused, making sure I understood and continued when I nodded at him again.

"Anyway, Sirius and Hesper had children called Arcturus, Lycoris and Regulus. They're my grandparents. Lycoris and Regulus didn't have any children but Arcturus married someone called Melina and had children called Lucretia and Orion. Orions my father. Cygnus and Violetta from earlier had children called Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius who was a squib so he was also disowned and another daughter called Dorea. Pollux married a lady who I know as my grandmother, Irma. They're my grandparents on my mother's side. That's right, my parents are cousins."

I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to say… his parents were cousins. Isn't that illegal?

"It's not illegal" said Sirius, reading my thoughts.

"Please don't think of me differently because of the way my family have children, it's not my fault, I think it's awful but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of them." He said, bottom lip beginning to tremble slightly

"I understand Sirius, you can continue if you like." I said giving him a reassuring smile and moving closer to where he was sat.

"Okay, where did I get too?" He said, looking relieved.

"You got too your fathers and mothers parents and their grandparents" I told him, helping him to continue his family history.

"Right, Pollux and Irma are my grandparents; they had Walburga, that's my delightful mother." He said, sarcasm obvious in his voice. "They also had Uncle Alphard, he's my favourite family member and he's definitely the nicest. Well Andy's one of my favourites as well but that's all, the rest of my cousins have… changed. They aren't how they used to be before all this Dark Lord riff-raff they keep talking about, it's almost as if they're different people. I knew my parents never like muggles or 'mudbloods' but Cissy, Bella and Andy never cared. Andy still doesn't care but Bella and Cissy well to say the last, it's changed them." He said, eyes downcast as he stared at the floor.

"Back to the family tree" He said quickly changing the subject back to his family history before I could say anything to him. "Along with Walburga and Alphard they had Cygnus who married Druella and they have my cousins Bella, Cissy and Andy – the one I was talking about earlier. Back to the previous family members, Belvina and Herbert had two sons and a daughter between them as well as Archturus and Lysandra who had Callidora who married Harfang Longbottom then there was Cedrella who married a blood traitor called Septimus Weasley so she was taken off the family tree as well. Along with Callidora and Cedrella they also had Charis who married Caspar Crouch and they have three children. It's complicated and difficult to remember so that's all I know but really we're just some kind of inbred clan."

"But if I'm pureblood too, how come I'm not related to you?"

"I don't know Nats, we're not related to _everyone _as such – we're related to the pureblood families that we've been closest to for the longest time, mainly the Rosiers, Malfoys, Lestranges, Bulstrodes and the Yaxleys."

"Well, it's a big family history all the same – isn't it?"

"Yeah, they have a lot of strange traditions as well. Pretty much everyone in the family is named after a star. I'm Sirius the Dog Star."

"The brightest star in the sky." I remember my mum telling me about the stars in the sky when I was little. We have a big balcony in our manor and she used to sit outside in the summer with me, pointing out various different stars in the black night sky.

"That's me!" He said grinning a little.

"What're they like Sirius? You've told me their names but you never mentioned what they're like. I'm guessing you don't like many of them though." I said, wondering if he really did hate his family as much as he seemed he did.

"Are you kidding? They're completely mad! All of them, they're all caught up in being purebloods and supporting this Dark Lord guy, they don't care about anyone but themselves and they're dark. They… the things they do are wrong. They're wrong yet to them I'm the one who's wrong. It's almost as if I'm the one who's been born backwards in the family. I don't know what I'm going to do Nat, they're going to disown me if they find out I'm not in Slytherin."

"Least you're not the 'Slytherin Princess'!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm not a girl but I'm sure if my parents could name me that, they would. I'm the heir to the Black fortune you know? I doubt it'll be mine now. They'll probably give it to Reg. He's always been the better son out of him and me."

"You're the odd one out Sirius, aren't you?" I said.

"Yeah, that's me – the odd ball. Way to make me feel better Nat." He said, smiling a little.

"I didn't mean it like that Sirius, you know I didn't. I mean it in a good way. You're better than then."

"Well thanks; I guess I'll take it as a compliment then." He chuckled.

"So what about you then Nat, you've heard all my family history but I don't know yours so you might as well tell me, it can't get any worse than mine."

"Okay well… my family have been in Slytherin for centuries. I was dubbed the Slytherin Princess by my parents but I don't know why. I've had talking hats telling me I have Salazar Slytherin's as well as Godric Gryffindors blood inside me-"

"You mean the founders of Hogwarts? That's not bad Nat, that's plain brilliant!"

"It's not though because my whole life I've had Slytherin forced into my head. Slytherin for centuries but there's got to be a mistake somewhere. Maybe the hat was wrong? But that hat's never wrong is it? Anyway, erm back to my family... There's my mother and father. There's my eldest brother Alexander and my youngest brother Edward. Alexander is already at Hogwarts. Edward will be in the same year as Regulus. I don't have grandparents because they died before I was born so I never met them. I don't have any cousins nor do I have any uncle or aunts. We're a small family, there's some relatives that I'm distantly related to somewhere but they don't live close enough for my parents to care. My parents aren't the nicest people."

Sirius scoffed, interrupting me from speaking.

"What?" I demanded.

"I bet your parents are fine Natalia."

"Haven't you been listening? They're Slytherins! They'll take me away from here when they find out I'm in Gryffindor! You promised me you wouldn't let them take me! They're crazy. The Dark Lord guy you mentioned? My parents are practically his main supporters. My brothers going to be a death eater when he leaves Hogwarts! Can't you see Sirius, they aren't _fine_! They're mental. They're deluded. Things are happening fast Sirius, people are going to _die _because of Voldemort. Hell, they might even die at the hands of my brother! And do you know what's worse? They expect me to join him too! They expect me to be the Slytherin Princess! But I'm not; I'm none of those things! I don't want to be those things." I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

Sirius moved closer to me and put his arm round my shoulder.

"Ssh, I'm no good at this comforting business but I'll tell you something Nat. We're going to fight. You and me, we'll be nothing like our damned parents. We'll fight and if we die from fighting, it'll be okay because we died for something worth dying for. James will fight too so will Remus and maybe even Peter. We'll fight because we're Gryffindors. We'll fight because we're brave. We'll always have each other because we're going to be family now. We'll be family for the next few years of our lives. They'll be the best few years of our lives. Okay?"

I gave him a small smile and he relaxed, realising he didn't have to comfort me for any longer. He moved away from our embrace and took out some parchment.

"Better start now, shouldn't we?"

"Okay, we'll be brave. We'll be brave together right? We're in this together?"

"Of course we are! Remember what I said, I won't let you leave Hogwarts Nat. Do you have any parchment or do you want to borrow some of mine?"

"Bugger, I forgot mine when I was leaving the dorm in a hurry. Please may I borrow some of yours Sirius?"

"Of course Nat, only because you were ever so polite though" He said mocking me and doing impressions of my voice. He passed me some parchment and a spare quill he had in his pocket.

Might as well write my letter now, I thought to myself. What can I say…? Dear mother and father, I'm sorry – I've become a disappointment, I'm not the Slytherin princess you wanted me to be.

I put that quill to the paper noticing that next to me Sirius was scribbling away in a messy scrawl. In my neatest hand writing I wrote my message carefully, not mentioning what standard of blood my friends were. I did mention Sirius though because I thought that might be in my favour. When I finished my letter, it looked like this.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I've arrived at Hogwarts safely. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I've made some new friends. Sirius Black is one of them. He's in Gryffindor with me. _

_Your daughter,_

_Natalia Vega. _

I folded the parchment, writing the words 'Vega Manor' on the front. I quickly found the owl that I had spotted earlier. I motioned for it to come closer to me and held out the letter. It snatched the letter in its beak.

"Vega Manor" I told the bird, hoping the letter would find its way to my home.

"You finished now Nat?"

"Yeah, sent my fate to my parents" I said, joking around.

"Have you ever wished for a nice set of parents?" said Sirius seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Parents like James?"

"You've met James parents?"

"No, I saw his mother say goodbye to him on the platform. I was with my mother and I got the impression she thought she was better than his mum but she thinks that about everyone."

"Why do you want James parents?"

"I don't want them in particular, just people like them. Nice people. His mum was practically crying over her child leaving her. My mother looked like she had something foul under her nose when she said goodbye to me but then, some would say she always looks like that."

"I do. I want that more than anything. I want nice parents, people I can look up too." I said underneath my breath with my eyes closed.

"Nat, we're going to be late for breakfast!"

"But, it was …we had an hour!"

"We're going to be late! I said I didn't want to miss breakfast and look what's going to happen! We're going to make an embarrassment out of ourselves when we turn up after everyone else! We were meant to be early!"

"Wait – is this Sirius Black the extraordinaire panicking over making an embarrassment out of himself?"

"No, this is Sirius Black panicking about not getting the food he wants! What if it all runs out before we get there?" Sirius really did look like he was going to have a panic attack over this.

"What's the time then?"

"10 to 9!"

"We have ten minutes then!"

And hardly before those words were out of my mouth, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs, desperately trying to find the Great hall by following the rich smell of food which was wafting through the castle.


	12. No Day Like Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately I'm not J.K Rowling as much as I wish I was.**

* * *

><p>"We're late! We had ten minutes and because of your silly antics! You've made us late and now there will be no <em>good <em>food left!" Sirius hissed quietly as he paced in front of the doors to the great hall.

"Oh come on Sirius, we'll just walk through the doors – no one will notice us being late."

"They will Nat, you know that they will and I wanted some tasty bacon strips but no, no bacon for me!"

"Well even if they do, it doesn't matter. It's breakfast! We aren't facing some kind of tournament are we? Is the only thing you think about your stomach? Other than yourself that is…" I said cheekily as I edged closer towards the doors to the great hall.

"I don't want to go in Nat! Everyone will stare at us! You because everyone thinks you're the Slytherin princess and well…I'm pretty dashing when it comes too looks." He said a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You're so full of yourself Sirius Black. Anyway tough luck Sirius, you're coming with me" I said determinedly as I grabbed his good arm and pulled him closer towards the doors.

"Oh and keep dreaming about that bacon Sirius, perhaps that'll give you the motive to move your lazy self into the hall" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Nat, we can just skip it, it won't matter!"

"It will matter Sirius and you know it will, for Merlins sake just come on! You're just making us late by putting it on hold. It will take longer if you stand outside dithering and dallying over your stomach and your nerves!"

He pulled away from me and turned to leave, walking away from me.

"Sirius!" I yelled his name, running after him trying to make him stop.

"I'm not coming Natalia! I don't want to go in there on my own!"

"Who am I then? Am I not a person? Because last time I checked if you go somewhere with someone else it doesn't mean they're on their own."

Sirius sighed, looking confused over everything that was happening.

"I just don't want to go in Nat. I don't want to go in…"

"Is ickle Siripops nervous?" I questioned, eyes twinkling with mischief which I knew would annoy him.

"For Merlin's sake Nat! What've I said about nicknames? Please, I don't want to go in."

"Oh well I'll go in on my own then, leaving you out here to fend for yourself."

"Fine."

"Okay. Go then."

"Oh please just come with me Sirius!" I begged him.

"Ah… is Nat scared? Nat? The brave girl who's been trying to convince me to go into the hall? Tsk tsk Nat."

"Sirius, let's just go in. They won't be angry; we'll just apologise and then sit at the Gryffindor table. It's only first years. We need to get our timetables. We have to go in. Together. Okay? On the count of three?"

I stood in front of him pleading him with my eyes, hoping he'd say yes. He was right. I didn't want to face the rest of the first years on my own. There are some things in life that you need help on. Sometimes it's little things like favours but sometimes, you need to rely on someone so they can rely on you back.

I kept my gaze focused on Sirius and could see him contemplating all the cons and pros of this situation in his head.

"Give me one good reason why I should come with you?" He said, focusing on me once more.

"We're friends. That's why."

He sighed, still fighting his inward battle.

"Alright." He said reluctantly.

"Thanks Sirius! Now come on, we're late enough as it is!" I told him as I grabbed his good arm once again, pulling him towards the door.

"Are you sure about this Nat?" He said as he resisted against my pulling, a look of genuine fear in his eyes.

"100% sure Sirius, I wouldn't be walking through those doors if I wasn't. We're in this together aren't we?" I said as I edged towards the doors once more.

"Yeah, we're in this together." He grumbled, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

"This is it. We'll just ignore what they say and keep walking. We'll get to our table and sit down with everyone. It can't be that bad." I heard Sirius mutter underneath his breath to calm himself.

I held my breath, pushing the door open with back up from Sirius and hoped that the moment where everyone turned and stared at us wouldn't arrive. No luck though, I felt multiple pairs of eyes turn to watch us. I searched the crowd of people sat at the Gryffindor and saw them smiling back at me. I could hear some cat calls coming from the far left side of the hall, most likely from the Slytherin tables. I looked down and realised Sirius and I were still holding hands from when we were outside. We immediately dropped them, freezing where we were stood.

"Ah, it appears that Mr Black and Miss Vega have finally decided to join us." Dumbledore said, much to the first years delight.

Sirius grinned and headed towards James, Remus and Peter whilst I quickly followed on behind him.

"Late on the first day?" James sniggered, earning him a thump from Sirius as we sat down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"So now I've finished my speech and I can hear your stomachs rumbling, I believe it's time to enjoy your first breakfast at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said before taking his seat.

The mouth watering food magically appeared on their plates, everyone tucking in and grabbing at what they could get.

"See, we weren't late." I said in between a mouthful of food.

"Eat with your mouth closed, it's disgusting." I heard Marlene mutter.

I took another mouthful of bacon, smirked at Sirius and swallowed it down.

"Oh sorry, I'll try better next time. Best not forget my perfect pureblood etiquette now." I said, cutting my food into little squares and delicately placing them in my mouth.

The breakfast went on with no more comments from Marlene, thankfully. I knew I shouldn't judge people when I first met them but who was I kidding, this girl was already making snide comments.

"Enjoyed your bacon then, Sirius?"I said, eyes glinting.

"Yes, yes I did." Sirius replied, his eyes slanting with suspicion.

"I think you owe me something?" I laughed, hinting towards an apology.

"An apology?" Sirius smiled, hoping that I'd just accept it.

"Nope, that just won't do. Better start thinking about other ways to repay me! Perhaps you could carry me to my first class?" I smiled back, showing him no mercy.

"Definitely not. That will not be happening, Miss Vega." I heard a voice coming from behind me.

I turned round, grinning cheekily at Professor McGonagall who looked less than happy with me. Professor McGonagall was frowning but the amusement was evident in her eyes.

"Good morning, first years. You already know me as your head of house, am I correct?" The stern looking lady said as she observed them all.

"Good. Welcome to Gryffindor. I have your timetables with me in my hand, you will all be taking the same subjects. You will have all your classes with another house. For example, today first period you have Potions with the Slytherins."

I rolled my eyes at this, James groaned and Lily muttered something about how immature people could be.

"Really?" I huffed a little too loudly for Professor McGonagall's liking.

"I will not have you causing any more trouble, Miss Vega. Gryffindor always sets an example for the other student. Don't forget you three." She said, pausing to look at James, Sirius and I.

"You have a detention at 7pm, just after dinner."

I smiled pleasantly and nodded my head, showing that I understood. I couldn't believe it. Slytherins. Potions with Slytherins. Great. That's just wonderful, isn't it? I thought to myself and to top it off, a detention.

"Right, here are your timetables. Once you have received them I would appreciate if you headed off to class straight away." Professor McGonagall said as she handed out the first few timetables, going along in register order.

I observed my timetable carefully, grinning at some of the class choices but groaning about others. Slytherins first thing, followed by Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, followed by a break of half an hour then she had Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs, followed by History of Magic with the Slytherins, followed by lunch and ended by Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

"What've you got then?" Sirius asked, peering over my shoulder.

"The same as you, you nit wit! Didn't McGonagall just say that we all had the same classes?" I said, shaking her head.

"Time for class then!" James shouted into their ears, making them wince.

"Yeah, time for class." Remus said, encouraging them to head out the Great hall doors.

They began to move out in a group with James, Sirius and I followed by Peter and Remus with Marlene, Frank, Alice, Mary and Dorcas bringing up the rear.

"Anyone seen Lily?" James mumbled quietly, hoping no one would hear his interest.

"Already gone, James." I pointed ahead of us, where a whirlwind of red hair was hurrying round the corner.

"Why'd she rush off?" James wondered out loud.

"Probably to be with that Snivellus, tough luck mate." Sirius said, patting him on the back.

"God, she's so frustrating. She's only been at Hogwarts for 5 minutes and she's already muscled in. Fine, we've all been here for 5 minutes. She's just declared her claim on the boys. Except Frank but even he seems to like her. Look at her and Sirius, she's all over him. Slytherin Princess? My bum. It's just a stupid rumour, almost as stupid as her." I heard Marlene whispering to Dorcas from behind her.

I didn't mean to hear what Marlene was saying, I was just listening in and out of what the guys were saying. I understood what she meant about the boys. Sure, I had only been here 5 minutes but we'd clicked. On the train, the five of us had clicked. They were my best friends already, it was meant to be.

I continued to laugh and joke around with the boys, surprised that they'd actually managed to find the entrance to the dungeons.

"Merlin, it reeks down here!" Frank yelled from behind them with his hand clasped over his nose, his yell echoing.

"Which room?" Dorcas asked, unable to see anything in the darkness.

"This one!" James said as he pushed the door open.

Inside was a dingy, smelly room that looked like it hadn't seen daylight in years which in fact, it probably had never seen daylight. A class of faces turned to stare at the late arrivals.

"We're very sorry sir, we got lost on the way here." I said, flashing my best smile and using an innocent voice.

"Very well, very well, have a seat, have a seat. Miss Evans managed to make it in time." said a rather large man who was perched on a stool by his desk at the front of the class room.

Sirius and I scoffed but were quickly shut up by Lily's fiery glare.

"Does he always repeat the things he's saying?" Sirius whispered to me as he got his books out.

The large man at the front grabbed some chalk and began to write on the board. 'Professor Slughorn.' The writing read. Professor Slughorn was a large man in his late 30's. He had a kind face and appeared very vulnerable to rude comments that were dished out by some students. He waddled around the classroom, knocking over things as he went and not bothering to pick them up.

"Turn to page 3 of your books; we will begin copy out the first two paragraphs to prepare for our first potion next lesson." Professor Slughorn droned out as he found a spare textbook for someone who hadn't had a chance to buy one.

The lesson moved slowly, the Slytherins glared at the Gryffindors and none attempted to engage conversation with the exception of Snivellus and Lily who sat at the front, chattering away after having finished the set work.

I finished writing out the work, my quill running out of ink every few minutes. My writing was messy and blotches were found all over the page. Smudges from the blotches also appeared. James, Sirius and I sat in silence, occasionally trying to tap one another on the wrong shoulder before they turned round so they'd get confused.

"Well, I'm afraid it appears that our first lesson is already over!" Slughorn boomed from the front of the class room.

"However, I'd like to speak with the following people. Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Natalia Vega, Sirius Black, James Potter, Natalia Vega, Rodolphus Lestrange, Harriet Vanity and April Smith."

"What've we done?" I whispered.

"We've done nothing." James whispered back.

"Yet." Added on Sirius, earning a grin from both James and I.

The rest of the students filed out of the classroom, leaving the latter behind. We all crowded round Professor Slughorn's cluttered desk. I rocked back and forth on my feet, James tapping his foot on the ground whilst Sirius stared blankly ahead.

"I'd like to invite you all to a party. More of a get together than a party. I know all your parents, you see. I'm sure you'll make wonderful people in the future and it's never wise to forget your beginnings. Lestrange, I hear your fathers doing very well in his current job? And the Carrows, your mother really was very lovely when we were at school together." He stuttered, earning disgusted looks from the Carrow twins.

"Not forgetting you, Miss Vanity and Miss Smith. I don't hear much from your family anymore, please ask them to drop me a letter. Last but not least, Mr Potter, Mr Black and Miss Vega. Miss Vega, the proclaimed Slytherin Princess." He smiled eagerly.

"Proclaimed Slytherin Princess?" Alecto Carrow laughed harshly, ignoring the stares from the rest of the group.

"Hmm, yes. Mr Black? Such a shock you're not in my house where you belong, not a Slytherin. First Black for generations, I believe. What a shock…" He drifted off in thought for a second, allowing the Slytherins time to make some rather rude comments under their breath.

"And Mr Potter! Your parents are truly wonderful people, they're often the life and soul of the party when there's gatherings, I do miss seeing them regularly. Also, tell them that we need a catch up."

James nodded, surprised that Professor Slughorn knew them but then again, he probably shouldn't be surprised, many people knew of his parents.

"Right, time for your next class, off you go!" He hurried us out the classroom.

"Oops, I forgot! Please come to my office on Saturday evening at 7pm sharp. Dinner will be served. Make sure you're presentable!" He called after us.

"You excited, Nats?" The boys turned to ask me, waiting for me to answer.

"Do I look like I'm excited?" I said, pulling a silly face and pushing them forward to our next class.

* * *

><p>Why hello everyone, A CHAPTER UPDATE! WHAT'S THAT? Yes that's right, I'm back. Exams are over and now I've got more time to write and my muse has come back. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you did then feel free to leave a review, the next chapter should be up soon xxx<p> 


	13. A Knock To The Head

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, -more than I wish Peter Pan would arrive at my window and take me to Neverland- I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The day was finally over, the rest of the lessons had been fine and meeting the other students went much better than I'd expected. We were en route to The Great Hall and I honestly couldn't be more grateful. Sirius, James and I had stuck together all day but we'd managed to lose Peter and Remus in the crowd on the way to get our dinner.<p>

"Today has been so stressful, Sev!" Lily exclaimed as the boys and I caught up with her and Snivellus, we stayed back a bit, just enough so that we could eaves drop.

I could hear my stomach rumbling really loudly already. The Great Hall was getting closer with every step I took and the smell wafting out from inside was glorious. Beside me, Sirius and James were imitating Lily and I was hoping she wouldn't notice them.

She whipped round, nearly knocking Snivellus over in the process.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

James and Sirius' reaction was hilarious to watch, they both froze automatically before shuffling back to put more distance in between them.

"You think that it's nice to imitate people?" Lily said as she started the boys down.

She must have eyes in the back of her head! I thought to myself.

"You have no proof!" Sirius said, stepping forward and crossing his arms with his facial features set in firm defiance.

"Yeah, you have no proof!" James said, he sniggered and received another death glare from Lily.

"Right, I think it's time to go." I grabbed the boy's sleeves and began to drag them towards The Great Hall again. I was determined to get some food in me. I was so hungry that I'm sure I could eat a hippogriff!

I soon realised that Lily and Severus were blocking the way and that we wouldn't be able to go around them due to all the other students. The only way was to go through them.

"I apologise profusely for their behaviour, Lily." I said sarcastically. I admit, they weren't being very nice but come on, it was the first day and they were only messing about.

The boys laughed as if I'd said something more than hilarious but I quickly turned round, silencing them with one of my own deathly glares.

"Now if you don't mind, we need to get to dinner so that we're not late for our detention." I said, dragging the boys through her and Snivellus.

"Detention? On the first day back? I don't believe it! You're all imbeciles!" We heard Lily screech from behind us.

"Don't care!" I heard Sirius shout childishly.

I dragged them until we reached our seats at the Gryffindor table and plonked myself down. Luckily, it seemed that Lily wouldn't be joining us. I quickly grabbed some potatoes and some chicken wings, filling up my plate as fast as I could.

"You know Nat, the phrase your eyes are bigger than your stomach really suits you!" James said as he filled his own plate up with piles of bacon and chicken wings.

"I know, I know." I took a bite of my chicken wing, the sauce covering my mouth.

"So how was your day?" Remus said as he slid into his seat, followed by Peter.

"We got invited to a fancy dinner party!" James and Sirius said in union, laughing at their timing afterwards.

"That sounds nice…" Remus trailed off before filling his plate with a substantially smaller amount of food than the rest of us.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" A small voice came from behind us whispered.

Dorcas Meadowes and Alice Smith were both stood, waiting with expectant looks upon their faces.

"Um, yes." I mumbled in between my mouthful of food.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Alice asked nervously.

I quickly took a big gulp of pumpkin juice to wash my food down before answering.

"I mean no, I mean… yes, you can sit here and no we don't mind, free country – right?" I said, taking another mouthful of my food.

"Hi everyone!" A rather cheery, annoying voice came from behind the two girls who were about to sit behind.

"Oh, why are you sitting with them?" The blonde girl said, seeming slightly crestfallen.

"Well we just thought…" began Alice, only to be interrupted by Marlene.

"Well you thought wrong, we should sit a bit further down. Don't you think? Wonderful. Oh look, there's Frank! Frank?" Marlene called across the room.

Frank bounded up towards the table. I knew I'd like Frank; he constantly had a smile on his face and seemed to making friends easily.

"Frank, you don't want to sit here, do you?" Marlene said, batting her eyelashes towards him.

"What do you mean; I don't want to sit here?" Frank replied, looking extremely confused.

"Well… because they're here." Marlene whispered loudly as she pointed to us.

She was unbelievable, I honestly couldn't believe her. What was wrong with her? What had we done?

Thankfully, Frank seemed less than impressed.

"There's nothing wrong with sitting here, Marlene. These guys are lovely, they haven't done anything wrong." Frank frowned at Marlene before taking a seat next to Peter.

"You know Mister Longbottom, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Said a wise voice from behind Frank.

Frank turned around and his mouth hung open in surprise at who had said that.

"Professor Dumbledore?" He said, still shocked.

"Yes, now as I see you are all nearly seated." He said, looking directly at Marlene.

"I believe it's time to enjoy your feast! Oh and you three?" He said to James, Sirius and I.

We stared up at him, marvelled at the fact that the head master was actually talking to us.

"Try to stay out of trouble. 7pm, Professor McGonagall's office." He said before simply walking onwards to chat with a few older years as he made his way up to his own seat at the staff table.

"Do you think he keeps stuff in his beard?" mumbled Peter.

"Pete, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen and you're thinking about his beard?" chuckled Frank from beside him.

"Are you going to sit down?" Alice politely asked Marlene seeing as Dorcas and she had already taken their seats opposite Frank and Pete.

"No, I don't think I will." She said before stomping off, grabbing a roll of bread before storming out.

"Well we know who's going to be little miss drama queen for the next few years…" James said, easing the silence at the table.

"Best tuck in then!" Frank said cheerily.

The rest of dinner went along quite pleasantly; Frank made everyone laugh with ridiculous jokes that his father had told him, much to his mothers distaste apparently.

"Look at the time!" Remus said, interrupting the fun.

"It won't matter if we're a few minutes late, we'll just say that we got to dinner late."

"Oh no you won't James, you have to go! Even Dumbledore reminded you!" Remus exclaimed, slamming his cup down on the table.

"Come on then, Mr Spoilsport over here obviously won't shut up until we go." I said, finishing off my 6th chicken wing.

I waited for Sirius and James to follow me, tapping my foot impatiently before heading out of the entrance doors all together. I heard heavy footsteps catching up behind me and whipped round.

"Take your time then!" I laughed as they panted, out of breath.

"Good job they don't let first years on the Quidditch team, neither of you would make it, you're so unfit!" I said as Sirius grasped his stomach from a stitch and James caught his breath.

"Like you could do better." mumbled James.

I scoffed and gave him a daring look.

"I could." I taunted.

A smirk formed on Sirius' face.

"Is that a promise?" He said, his bark of laughter filling the corridor.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Ready. Set. Go!" yelled James, obviously catching on that this would be a race to detention.

I tore through the corridors, the boys fast on my heels. I roughly knew where Professor McGonagall's office was and although I wasn't looking forward to the detention, this was the best way to get there.

"I'M FASTER THAN YOU!" I called behind me.

I quickly flew round the corner, the grip on my shoe slipping and before I knew it, I was on the ground.

"NATALIA!" I heard the boys screaming as they caught up.

"Bloody hell. That really hurt." I moaned, clutching the back of my head.

"You know Nat, when I said that one of us would end up in the hospital wing before the end of the week I didn't mean that I wanted to see you get yourself hurt, it wasn't a dare!" I heard Sirius rant in the background.

"Nat, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, James. Don't be stupid!" I mumbled, wincing as I got up slowly.

"We're going to the hospital wing." Sirius stated.

"We have detention!" I snapped, clutching my head and groaning.

"Come on then, we'll carry you there."

"Oh no, no piggy backs!" I moved away from them slowly, carefully making sure that I didn't trip over again.

"Don't be stupid, we're going to carry you by putting each of your arms around our shoulders."

I eyed them suspiciously before agreeing.

"Come on then, Nat. It's not too far."

We slowly headed towards Professor McGonagall's office and somehow the boys managed to get us there ridiculously quickly.

"What on earth…?" I heard coming from the doorway to the office.

"You three! How could you have got yourself into more trouble already? That's it; Poppy will have to sort you out. James and Sirius, follow me! Don't drop her!" McGonagall screeched her fiery temper showing.

She really could be compared to Lily; perhaps I should suggest that to Lily tonight.

McGonagall grumbled all the way to the Hospital Wing, complaining about how students were becoming extremely stupid and unaware of the problems of corridors.

"Poppy? Poppy!"

"They're back_ already?_" We heard the matron ask.

"Lay her down on this bed. I'll have her fixed in a jiffy."

I felt James and Sirius manoeuvre me towards the bed awkwardly before letting me feel the comfort of the sheets.

"I'm really tired…" I mumbled, feeling my eyes flutter shut.

"Nat, you can't shut your eyes." Sirius whispered.

"Right, she needs to drink this, it will clear up this concussion with her head. Boys, it's a concussion. A mild concussion. Now I believe that you have a detention to go to, right Minnie?"

"Minnie?" I heard their voices light up.

"I mean Professor McGonagall!" The matron said, obviously worried about she'd just caused.

"Minnie, please may we stay with Natalia?"

"Professor McGonagall to you!" I heard Minnie snap sharply.

She huffed, obviously giving in to the boys puppy dog faces which I imagine is what they were using to coax her into letting them stay.

"Fine, you can stay but if anyone else comes into the ward then you must aid them as your punishment."

"Thanks!" I heard James and Sirius say happily before feeling their presence next to me.

"Who said I wanted you guys to stay?" I mumbled, my eyes still shut.

"You want us to stay, where would you be without us?"

"Probably getting ready for bed in the dorm, without a concussion." I replied.

"I know Professor McGonagall asked you to stay but I'd much prefer if you were out of my ward, please." I heard Poppy say from her desk.

"OUT!" She yelled. The scuttle of feet quickly hurried away but I was pretty sure I heard whispers of ways that the boys could get into here at night time.

"Right, Miss Vega. I believe it's time you go to sleep, I have some sleep draught in the vial and I would appreciate if you took it without me having to prise your mouth open."

I quickly took the sleeping draught, letting the vile liquid slide down my throat before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I arose to a familiar figure sat beside me, a face that I didn't particularly want to see.

"Alexander?" I questioned, my voice still groggy.

"Yes, it's me." His voice was cold and I couldn't hear any emotion in it, I couldn't detect anything.

"You're not a Slytherin." He said, stating the obvious.

"Well done." I chuckled, wincing although the pain had got better.

"Mother and father are not happy, Natalia. They're seriously considering taking you away from here. You've disgraced the Vega family name. Generations of Slytherins and then there's you. The outcast. You disgust me. I'm ashamed to call you my own flesh and blood. Do you know how awful it was for me to watch that? To have told my friends that I expect to see you at my own table and now I have to face the facts that you won't be sat there? We no longer have a reason to be friends, Natalia. We will be civil with each other at Hogwarts but don't expect anything more. That's if mother and father let you stay. They're seriously considering asking for a transfer which rarely happens. All because you were sorted in Gryffindor. Look where you are now! You're in a hospital wing. If you weren't in Gryffindor this wouldn't have happened. You watch your back, Natalia. Tell Sirius that Bellatrix will be paying him a visit soon as well. Some Slytherin Princess you are. " He spat his words harshly with a tone of utter disgust.

I felt the tears prickle at my eyes, I could feel them threatening to fall. They couldn't do this to me. They couldn't take me from Hogwarts. They couldn't.

"Please, Alexander." I begged, the tears falling from my eyes.

Just as I choked the words out, he got up abruptly and left me there to weep on my own.

"Miss, are you alright?" I heard a squeaky voice come from next to the bed.

A house elf. A extremely cute house elf with rather large ears and big brown eyes. They were almost like sauce pans.

"I'm okay." I smiled through the tears, wiping them away with the blanket someone had kindly placed over me as I slept.

"I don't want to leave." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" squeaked the elf, surprised I was talking to her.

"What's your name?" I whispered quietly.

"Winky. I've just got here, Miss. Don't let the others know I've been talking to you. I might get in trouble." The house elf whispered back, eyes wide.

"Well Winky, you seem very lovely." I smiled.

"Do you think you could pass two boys this message?"

"What're their names, Miss."

"Sirius Black" I paused, noticing her cower at the name.

"And James Potter."

"Yes, what shall I tell them, Miss?" She said, eager to help.

"Please tell them the words 'Beauxbatons', 'Brother' and 'Parents'. They'll know what to do."

"Okay, miss. Thank you, miss. Winky is honoured to do such a job." Winky said, snapping her fingers and disappearing in a flash.

I realised there was no one else around and shut my eyes again, desperately praying that the incident with Alexander hadn't happened and that maybe, just maybe our talk was a very bad nightmare.

* * *

><p>Thank you for being patient everyone, this chapter is quite slow moving and I'm not extremely happy with it however it'll help move them along further. I intend to skip through the years now, only some important events taking place etc etc. The main part of the story will begin in 5th year. Thank you for reading, review if you wish - lots of love, Sophie xoxo<p> 


	14. The Outcast

Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING, IF I WAS I WOULD BE WRITING ANOTHER HARRY POTTER BOOK.

* * *

><p>"Nat!" I heard someone hysterically screaming my name as I slowly opened my eyes.<p>

My vision blurred and the pounding in my head returned, I blinked a few times before finally being able to see properly. I remembered where I was, panicking at first before realising I was just in the infirmary. The curtains around my bed were drawn and surrounding me was two of the people I didn't particularly want to see at all. Professor Dumbledore was also there, sat at the end of the bed wearing a calm expression.

"Sirius?" I called out as I recognised his voice before realising that a group of adults were watching me.

"See? She's been corrupted!" I heard my mother mutter in a harsh tone from the end of the bed.

"Mum? Dad?" I spoke, venom evident in my voice.

"Look what's happened to you! I knew we should have sent you to Beauxbatons! Alexander sent us a letter informing us of your bad behaviour. Fraternizing with these boys, playing pranks, the hospital wing twice in your first week! And above all, a Gryffindor? You disgust me! How could this be, Natalia?" My father said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"That's enough, Mr Vega." Professor Dumbledore spoke from the edge of the bed.

"No! I'm not done yet!" My father shouted, his hold on my chin tightening.

"You have let us down, Natalia! You have ruined our reputation! You were meant to be the Slytherin Princess. You were going to marry Lord Voldemort himself! I doubt he'll accept you now. He wouldn't want your filthy, blood traitor body near him. We'll now have to find another to put ourselves in the inner circle!"

"W-what…?" I asked, my voice barely heard.

I didn't want to marry Voldemort. I didn't want to be associated with him. What were my parents even on about?

He was soon cut off by Dumbledore who used a much sharper tone than he had before.

"There will be no talk of things like that here, Mr Vega." He said as he slowly stood up.

"I don't care what you think, you daft old fool!" My father snapped back at him.

"Sirius? James?" I mumbled, craning my neck and wincing from the throbbing pain whilst trying to ignore my father.

"Them? They'll be punished! I'll be telling their mothers about this. I'm disgusted. Hanging around with troublesome boys and blood traitors alike, you were put in Gryffindor of all the houses. You're disgusting, vile and mean nothing to us. You're worthless." He spat, his words cutting me like knives as he pulled my mother closer to him with his arm wrapped around her waist. He took a deep breath before continuing his speech, his eyes burning holes into me.

"I'm afraid there's only one thing to say to you, Natalia. You are no longer a use to us. I believe it's time you were dismissed. I, Arnold Vega, hereby declare that you are banished from the Vega family tree; you will no longer be associated with us in any way or form. We no longer see fit use for you and would take you away from Hogwarts but cannot handle such a troublesome wreck as you."

I froze; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt the tears forming in my eyes as they threatened to make an escape.

"Mr Vega?" I heard Professor Dumbledore say from the end of the bed, speaking in a more authoritative tone than previously.

"I believe you're being rather harsh on Natalia-"He began, only to be cut off by someone who no longer considered me as their daughter.

"I don't care. It's time for my wife and I to leave, the girl is for you to care for now. Good day." My mother gave me what I thought was a pitiful look before heading towards the door with my father in tow.

"Oh and Natalia?"

I looked up, my eyes filled with hope on what they might say next. That maybe they would change their mind. That maybe although I had let them down, they wouldn't disown me. I hated them. I hated everything about them. Yet I didn't want them to disown me. They were my family.

"Don't try and contact us again. You may have our blood running through your veins but you are definitely not our daughter."

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled, trying to get out of bed as I clutched my head.

"I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"I yelled again, feeling empty.

And with one last look at the girl they used to consider a daughter, they headed out the door to what I presumed was Dumbledore's office so that they could make a getaway.

I looked towards Professor Dumbledore, not speaking a word before collapsing in tears.

"LEAVE!" I screamed. I felt slightly unhinged as the tears flowed from my eyes.

"Natalia, I'm very sorry for what your parents have done. Seeing as they've left you in the care of Hogwarts. I shall have to have a word with a few people to speak about arrangements. Now, I believe that there are two boys outside who are desperate to see you. "

"I don't want to see them." I whispered. My voice cracked half way through my sentence. The awfulness of the situation was slowly kicking in.

"Natalia, may I ask you something?"

"No." I replied, lying back down on the bed.

"Well, I shall be leaving then."

"Wait, Professor!" I called as he disappeared out of the doors.

"What did they mean 'married to Voldemort'?" I asked.

"Exactly what they said, had you been left in their custody you would have been forced to marry Voldemort himself. I think you've found a way out now, Natalia. This won't be as bad as you think, you are indeed better off without them." Dumbledore said, chuckling to himself.

"Now, these boys are very eager to see you and I believe a certain Miss Evans has also joined them."

"Lily?"

"Yes, now Madame Pomfrey?" He called to the nurse who had busied herself in her office.

"Natalia has visitors and I trust you not to be too harsh on them as Miss Vega has a tough time ahead of her."

Dumbledore winked at me before leaving and I lay back down on the bed, only to hear the sound of thundering footsteps coming through the doors and heading towards the bed.

"NO RUNNING!" screeched Madame Pomfrey as James, Sirius and Lily screeched to a halt in front of my bed.

"BUNDLE!" screamed Sirius, jumping on top of me and nearly knocking me out of the bed, followed by James.

Lily chose not to join us but smiled all the same.

"Lightened up then, Lils?" I said, guessing that we'd got past the fight in the corridor.

Her smile soon turned to a frown but evened out when James shot her a meaningful glare.

"We're sorry but we couldn't stop them!"

"We don't want you to leave, Nat!"

"We've only just become great friends!"

"Not great friends, best friends!"

"You can't go to Beauxbatons, you can't!"

"We'll kidnap you and lock you away; it's for your own good!"

"We have to, we need a plan, a brilliant plan."

"I'm sure we could coax a dragon into protecting her."

"I agree, I'll ask my dad what his friend Billius says about it, he walks with dragons."

"SHE is right here!" I mumbled as James and Sirius continued to argue over how to protect me from various people and Beauxbatons.

"SHE is also not going to Beauxbatons."

Sirius began to cheer and James started to do something which looked like a happy dance around the room but honestly, it just made him look like an idiot.

"SHE has been disowned."

I dropped the bomb, bringing everything to a grinding halt.

They all stood in shock even Lily who I had just caught laughing at the boys antics.

Sirius broke out into a grin, moving me over on the bed and sliding in next to me. He stuck out his hand as he continued to grin like a mad man. I shot him a questioning look, eyeing his hand like he had dragon pox.

"Well done, you beat me to it!" He yelled in my ear, probably making me deaf.

"But it's not a good thing…" His face fell as he realised I was on the brink of crying.

I hated crying. I hated the way it felt when my eyes became all puffy and the trails that my tears on my face. I hated the way it felt. It made me feel useless.

"Hey Nat…I forgot." James said. He was holding something behind his back. I smiled, crossing my fingers.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" I asked, truly glad to be getting something.

"Well Mum heard that you were in a state so she sent some chocolate smartie cake…" He trailed off, handing be a beautiful wrapped box.

"Oi, give me some!" said Sirius, reaching over into the box as I opened it.

"Hands off, Black!" I snapped, slapping his hands away

"Want some, Lil?" I handed a piece to Lily, who eyed the cake suspiciously before taking a bite.

"This is heaven!"

"Really? None for you then Sirius! Or you James, you're practically the devils spawn." I laughed at their sad faces.

Sirius looked at me with puppy dog eyes, knowing I probably wouldn't be able to resist.

"Right, I bought you some work from the lessons you missed." Announced Lily, ending all of the fun.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully, glancing at Sirius who smirked because he knew I wouldn't do the work.

"Well, I need to get going! I'll be in the library with Sev if you need me!"

"Bye then, Lils." I said, giving her a appreciative look as she scurried out of the hospital wing to Snivellus.

She glanced back at me. A small smile was placed upon her lips, letting me know that she'd be there for me later but wanted to leave me with the troublesome two for the moment.

"Sirius? James?" I said, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"No tears. We don't do tears." Sirius and James deadpanned.

"SMARTIE CAKE!" Sirius yelled, shoving a slice into my hand.

"Don't worry, Nat." James wacked Sirius on the head to signal that it was time for him to shut up.

"It's awful; I don't know what to do. I hate them, I absolutely hate them but they're my family, they're meant to love me. They're meant to be like your parents, James. Sorry Sirius but you know what your parents are like; I can't say the same for them." I smirked slightly, the tears still falling.

"They don't love me. They wanted me to marry Voldemort. The disgusting person running their favourite show. No wonder they nicknamed me 'the Slytherin Princess'. They've kicked me out. Dumbledore said something about being lucky, you know but that's not how I feel. I shouldn't feel sad, should I? I should be happy, jumping for joy but I'm not. They were my family, my only family. My disgusting, completely messed up family. What about Alex? W-w-what about Henry?" I choked as I brought my knees to my chest, hugging my body towards me to bring myself some comfort.

Henry was my younger brother, the only one in the family who loved me and now would be succumbed to the awful pureblood mania.

Sirius and James got into my bed, despite the extremely loud protests from Madame Pomfrey across the room.

"Nat. You're better off without them. They're awful people. You can come and live with me at Potter manor. Mum has always wanted a little girl but she was stuck with me, you'd be a great addition to the family."

"I'd invite you to live with me Nattykins but you and I both know that mother darling would definitely not allow that."

"B-but what if your mum says no, James?" I choked, the tears streaming down my face still.

Sirius fumbled with his pockets and pulled out a tissue. He delicately wiped my eyes dry before shoving it back in his pocket.

"She won't say no, don't be silly" James said, poking me.

"Now, how about some smartie cake?"

"Sirius! Is your mind always on food?"

"Is that Siriusly a question?"

And for a moment, everything was fine again. We were laughing and my eyes were sparkling again. I knew it wasn't over, that my parents wouldn't give up without a fight even if they had disowned me. I looked to the boys next to me. One of them had striking grey eyes with special blue flecks in them and an aristocrat looking face, his facial features extremely regal. He had chocolate smeared over his lips as he told me joke after joke in attempt to stop me from crying. His mouth was curved into a smile, his bark of a laugh ringing through the hospital wing. He was Sirius Black, my best friend of less than a few days. The other had messy black hair which stuck up in every direction as if he'd been pulled through a bush backwards. His hazel eyes were concerned and caring as he also smeared the chocolate icing on the cake just above his lips to make a moustache. He was James Potter, my other best friend of less than a few days. I knew that things weren't going to be perfect but with these two behind me -as well as Remus, Peter and Lily-, I knew that they'd be a dam sight close. I might have been disowned but I didn't fit in anyway. I'm an outcast but I'm still at Hogwarts. I'm not at Beauxbatons and that makes it all okay. I pulled the duvet of the hospital bed up, wrapping my arms around the waist of Sirius and James to pull them closer. I snuggled up against them, feeling safe for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys, look at that. That is another chapter update! I lost my muse for this story for a bit but it came back to me, I'm sorry that I left you for so long.**

TODAY I MET SOME OF THE CAST OF HP AT THE WARNER BROS STUDIO TOUR OPENING PREMIER AND IT WAS PERFECT.

Please review if you feel like it, they make me want to write more. Lots of love, Sophie!xxxxxxx


	15. Bloody Bellatrix Black

Disclaimer: We both know that I am not J.K Rowling.** Please review.**

* * *

><p>The birds were tweeting outside the windows, annoying the crap out of me. It must be at least 6am. Why was I up this early? I felt significantly better than I had these past few days. I just hadn't found the will to open my eyes just yet.<p>

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" I heard a soft voice whisper into my ear.

"Go away." I mumbled, pulling the duvet up making the person next to me give a grunt of disapproval.

"Well aren't you in a good mood, sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"You don't like it?"

"Sirius, shut up."

"No, you need to get up."

"No, I really don't." I groaned.

"You are getting up, Dumbledore's orders."

"Make me."

"Alright then, maybe I will."

I patted the mattress beside me. I expected to find James curled up beside me but he wasn't there. Suddenly, a large splash of ice water cold water drenched me and left me looking like a drowned rat.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" I screeched whilst I tried to ring the water out of my hair.

Stood at the end of the bed was Sirius and he looked so very proud of himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, already planning ways to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"You asked for it!" He said laughing.

"Now get out of bed, we need to go and see Dumbledore." He continued to laugh, poking fun at me.

"Where's James?" I asked, looking around the empty hospital wing. There was no one in here, not even Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey kicked him out; he woke up early and kept asking her stupid questions."

I chuckled under my breath and shook my hair, the water droplets splashing over Sirius.

"Oi!"

"You were asking for that one." I mocked him, laughing at him as he quickly tried to brush off the water.

"What if I had a fear of water?" He cried.

"Well you don't, do you?"

"No…"

"Well then." I arched an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?" He bounded over to me and plopped down on the bed beside me.

"Well you just, I don't know." I muttered, trying to find the words to explain it.

"Oh erm… Nat?" Sirius was blushing, his eyes glued to my chest.

"Oh bugger. Sirius! Don't stare!" I snapped at him as I realised my shirt was completely see through from the water he'd chucked at me.

"Erm…" He mumbled again, swearing underneath his breath.

"You're not meant to know words like that! Oh for Merlin's sake, where the hell is my wand?" I panicked.

"Bloody hell."

"Sirius, they're boobs."

"Erm.. err…"

I wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling more insecure than I had ever before.

"Wand, wand, wand…" I opened my bed side draw, finally glad to have found it.

I focused hard on the motion I was making with my wand. Before my family had disowned me, they'd been set on me learning spells non-verbally.

Hot air began to blow out from my wand, drying my shirt rapidly and efficiently.

Sirius coughed. "Erm, is it... is it alright for me to turn around now?"

"One minute!" I said as I smoothed the creases out of my shirt.

"Done!"

"Nat, why… I mean… why were you embarrassed?"

I shook my head at him, not bothering to meet his eyes.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed. I've seen boobs before. I've seen my mum, yours are better than hers."

"SIRIUS!" I shouted as I slapped him on his arm.

"That was a mental image I could do without." I shivered. The thought of Mrs Black - who I briefly recalled meeting at a pureblood ball – topless ran through my mind. What a disgusting image. I mimed being sick to Sirius who was doubled over in laughter.

"Least it's not carved in your memory forever! My poor, poor eyes!" Sirius walked round the room, rubbing his eyes pretending to cry between laughs.

"Come on then, you oaf." I said. I lazily got out of the bed and pulled my shoes on slowly, taking my time. I took a deep breath before getting up to stand beside Sirius.

"You okay, Nat?"

"I've been better." I grimaced, earning a frown from Sirius.

"Erm, I'm sorry about …looking." Sirius, Sirius Black just blushed.

"It's okay." I mumbled, finding the ground so much more interesting than I had before. What beautiful cobbled stones had captured my attention, lovely cracks in the floor here and there.

"So where do we have to go?"

"Dumbledore's office, I believe."

"Don't you have to get a password to get in there?"

"Yeah, sugar mice."

"Sugar mice?"

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I don't choose the passwords!"

"Merlin knows what the password would be if you got the chance."

"Miss Vega? Where do you think you're going?" A stressed voice called out from the hospital wing office.

"Dumbledore's office!"

The nurse mumbled and waved me off and I followed Sirius who had started walking faster towards the exit, frantically hurrying me along with him. He was pointing towards the exit, his fast walk turning into a quick jog. We legged it out, the doors swinging open for us by themselves. We ran down corridors, getting lost on the way to Dumbledore's office. Other students looked at us as if we'd gone crazy, the whispers following us as we ran ahead.

"Sirius Black?" A hard, familiar voice screeched from behind us. We both skidded to a halt,

Sirius didn't reply, his eyes narrowing at the older girl stood before us. In front of us was a girl who had the same regal features as Sirius. Bellatrix Black, I recognised her from silly gathering in the summer. She was his cousin. She was tall, about 5ft7. She towered over us, eyes glinting with something I had never seen before. Her eyes were copies of Sirius' except they had a hard, cold warning sign in them. Something that said "I am not one that you should cross." Her smile wasn't a smile more like an upturning of her lips. She stood proudly with her shoulders back, her wand twitching in her hand at her side.

"So little cousin, what do we have here?" She walked towards us, closing the distance between us. It was like she was draining the air from my lungs, the way she moved around us. She'd begun to circle us, eyes glinting evilly in the sun that was shining through the windows.

He pressed his lips into a firm line indicating that he wouldn't be speaking any time soon. I stayed behind him, lingering back a little.

"You know, Aunty Walburga is not happy with you. I hope you look forward to the howler that will be coming to you tomorrow." She smirked, twirling her wand in between her two hands.

"Now, who's this?" She motioned for me to come forward.

Sirius stuck his arm out as if it was a barrier. He wouldn't let me go past him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Oh, the Slytherin Princess?" She threw her head back and cackled as if she'd said something hilarious.

"Yes, that's me." I gritted my teeth. Sirius tensed beside me, prodding me in the waist to make me shut up. I glared back at him to tell him that I'd do what I like.

"Aww, are you two an ickle couple?" She grinned maliciously.

She moved even closer, blocking out all of the light from the window as she brought herself closer to Sirus' face so they're nose against nose.

"I should hope not. Wouldn't want that getting back to the family, would we? Oh wait, Natalie, isn't it?" She turned to me.

"Natalia."

"You don't have a family anymore, do you? Looks like you'll both be in that boat one day. The perfect couple. Now Sirius, about you not being a Slytherin…" She grabbed his neck and cut off his air, leaving him choking as she dragged him out of my grasp. She violently shoved him against the corridor wall, pointing her wand against his neck. I froze on the spot, not moving for my own safety as well as Sirius'. She was whispering words in his hear, just loud enough for me to here as he stayed in her tight grip.

"I suggest you go to Dumbledore's office and grovel to be placed in your rightful house. I want you to get on your knees and beg. I don't care if you have to offer up your Black family fortune. I want you out of Gryffindor by tomorrow. I want you back in my house. I want you in my-"

"But Bella, I can't. It doesn't work like that."

"Don't call me Bella!" She slammed his forehead against the wall. As she brought his head back to admire her torture, she brought her finger up to the cut that she'd created. The blood began to slowly trickle down his forehead. She quickly swiped her finger across the cut, collecting up the blood. She turned to me, smirking.

"Would you like this? Would you like to taste some pure blood?"

"Not really." I mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"All the more for me then. Isn't it beautiful? It's bright red, beautiful pure blood." She licked her lips, placing her finger in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Watch this, Sirius." As she continued to suck until she pulled her finger out. The blood was no longer there but on her tongue.

"You're mad." I stated, taking a step forward.

She cackled again, her laughing ringing through the corridors. I fixed my eyes on her, not letting my eyes leave hers no matter how much I wanted too.

"Leave Sirius alone. You aren't his family. You don't deserve him. He's great. Greater than you'll ever be. Now if you'll please leave us alone-"

"Wonderful manners!" She sniggered.

"Excuse me, didn't your parents teach you some of your own? The mighty house of Black not knowing manners? I suggest you hold your tongue whilst I speak, Trixy." I laughed at this nickname I'd given her, I could see the fire burning in her eyes as I over pronounced it.

'Prove yourself, Natalia. You're a Gryffindor. Stand up to her.' My head chanted over and over.

"Now if you'll excuse us." I marched over to Sirius, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the wall.

"Not so fast little one." She grabbed me by the chin and images of my father flashed back through my mind.

"Get off of me. You wouldn't want to dirty your hands, would you now?" I snarled, pulling Sirius down the corridor.

I couldn't believe she was letting us go. I thanked Merlin.

"You listen here, bitch. " She called from behind us.

I swung round, Sirius in tow.

"What?" I smiled sweetly, giving myself more courage than I had. I puffed out my chest and stood tall, feeling for my wand in my pocket. I didn't have it. Shit. I frantically searched around my other pocket, praying it might be there but it wasn't. It must still be in the Hospital Wing. I noticed Sirius' wand in his back pocket and carefully reached round to grab it.

"You better watch out, mutt. You've got yourself in deep trouble here. I have trusty people who will get you. Sleep with your eyes open, Vega. You too, Sirius. You're not family to me, poor Aunty and Uncle having to keep the Black sheep. I'm just a warning. You wait till you get home at Christmas, you're in for a surprise."

I took this as a signal to leave. I pulled on Sirius' hand, dragging him away as fast as I could.

"I'm not done!" I heard her screech, curses flying our way.

Red, yellow and blues flew past us as I dragged Sirius behind me through the corridors. Where were we? I panicked, chucking some curses that father had taught me over my shoulder to try and get her. I heard her fall, turning back to look at her bound in a leg lock.

"Beaten by a first year, Trixy. What a shame. By the way, I don't know if you heard but you're engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange. Now, I'll be leaving. Goodbye Mrs Lestrange!" I called.

"Now, where are we headed?" I asked Sirius as we briskly walked through the corridors.

"Up this way." He whispered, throat horse. The blood on his forehead was gone as soon as I waved his wand, leaving a minor scar.

"You didn't have to help me. I don't need protecting." His voice was quite and cold, as if he didn't want me there.

"You're my friend, I'll always be there. She's a cow by the way."

"Ah, Miss Vega and young Mr Black. How pleasant to see you, you certainly look like you've been in the wars."

Sirius and I looked at each other and fell on the floor in laughter. By the end of it I had tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, we certainly have. Trixy is most pleasant."

"Trixy?" Dumbledore questioned, eyes twinkling.

"Bellatrix Black." An alarmed expression flashed through his eyes, being replaced by the twinkling one again.

"That's a new one. Take 5 points, Miss Vega."

"But why?" I hadn't done anything heroic, I'd called Bellatrix a few names and stood up for myself.

"Courage, Miss Vega."

"Now, I believe we have some things to discuss. The Potters are waiting in my office. You may come too if you wish, Sirius."

He looked at the entrance, dithering over it.

"I'd rather not, time on my own."

I frowned, motioning for him to come with us as Dumbledore turned towards the statue guarding his humble abode. He shook his head, turning on his heel into the other direction. I ran after him, placing his wand gently in his hand.

"Thanks." He said, pulling me into a warm, long hug.

"It's okay, we're best friends." I whispered in his ear, taking in the scent of cinnamon that lingered on him.

"You sure you don't want to come up?"

"No, I'll go back to the dorm. I'd rather un pack than face more people."

"I'll see you later though?"

A wolfish grin lit up his face and everything was fine again. He quickly ran off into the distance as I watched him disappear down the corridor.

"Miss Vega?" Dumbledore said, waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone,<strong>

**I've had another break because of my writers block. I'd love for you all to review this because it will keep me going, any input or things you'd like to discuss then please message me! I need inspiration, I'm sort of lacking it at the moment.**

**So, this time you get to meet bloody Bellatrix Black.**

**I'm going to be making things fast foward a bit now, the more important part of the story is 5th/6th year (undecided) onwards.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sophie xoxo**

**P.S. REVIEW FOR A COOKIE. A SIRIUS BLACK COOKIE. Nom. **


	16. One Hell of a Year

**You already know that I don't own this, don't ya? PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>"Follow me, Miss Vega." Dumbledore said as he headed towards the entrance.<p>

I took in the statue before me. It was a massive stone gargoyle with rather ugly facial features. He certainly didn't look friendly and if I ever met him in real life, I would be very afraid.

Dumbledore stopped in front of it, smiling up and loud and clearly said "Sugar mice."

"Why sugar mice, Professor?"

"Ah, you see it's rather a funny story. Recently in the holidays I visited a young ladies home. She wanted to come to Hogwarts but unfortunately as much as I wanted to let her in I couldn't because she wasn't magical. She tried to bribe me with these wonderful little things called sugar mice. I've become quite fond of them since. I think seeing as she couldn't be here herself, she deserved to have the password to my office as her favourite sweets."

"How did she know about Hogwarts if she isn't magical?" I looked up at him questioningly.

"That's a story that is not mine to tell, Miss Vega. I'm sure you'll find out one day." His eyes twinkled as he said it. He always seemed to have a twinkle in his eye.

"After you." He motioned for me to go up the winding staircase. I quickly jumped up the steps and headed towards the mahogany door. It had an elaborate golden design on the front and in swirly golden letters at the top it read "Dumbledore". Underneath, there was a framed moving picture of him smiling as he sat back in his chair.

"Twelve steps, what a shame. An even number." I muttered to myself as we reached the very top.

"Pardon me, Miss Vega. I couldn't help but overhear your mutterings, an even number?" Dumbledore enquired, his eyebrows knitting together as he gave me a very confused look.

"I prefer odd numbers, that's all."

He said no more and pushed the handle of the door open, leading us into a spectacular round was filled with numerous amounts of books; more books than I thought could exist. Surrounding the walls further up were portraits of headmasters and headmistresses that had run Hogwarts before Dumbledore. A number of odd looking instruments were placed on the tables at the front of the room as well as an odd looking tall locked cabinet stood in a corner.

I wondered what it was before being snapped out of my thoughts as I was taken up the steps to the second part of the office. In front of me was a huge desk with strange objects and books in addition to unopened letters, an inkwell and a few photos.

Behind the desk was a beautiful chair, decorated in reds and gold, most likely because apparently Dumbledore had been a Gryffindor. In front of the desk sat on two chairs was James who was grinning at me as well as the lady who I recognised at the train station who was politely spilling and an older man who had made himself comfortable.

"Mr and Mrs Potter!" Dumbledore said. Surprise evident was evident in his voice. He took a seat in his chair, offering a sugar mouse to James as he noticed him looking at them longingly.

"We flooed in the minute we heard, Albus. Sorry if you didn't expect us to be here so quickly but we had two crazy owls arriving at our home, both requesting for us to come to Hogwarts right away." Mrs Potter said as she narrowed her eyes at a sheepish looking James.

"So, what's this about the Vega family then?" Mr Potter asked gruffly.

He had a kind face, wrinkles beginning to show and his hair going slightly gray at the top. He had a tubby stomach but it was obvious that in his younger years he had been very fit and muscular. I'm sure I remembered James saying something about him being an Auror but I might have imagined it.

"Mr and Mrs Vega have unfortunately or fortunately –depending on how you look at it- disowned young Natalia here." He motioned for me to come forward so I took a step, nervously nodding towards James parents.

"Now I wouldn't usually ask this but you know that I have my reasons so I ask that no matter what I say next, you will not repeat it but you will consider it carefully?" Dumbledore looked towards the Potters and they nodded.

"Natalia is lucky that her parents disowned her this year, for if she hadn't been disowned I hate to think about what would happen to her. You and I know as well as I do that recently a lot of purebloods have been becoming more interested in a new cause, a new man with a plan called Lord Voldemort. He stands for a cause which is very upsetting and because some people agree with him, very deadly. He wants to get rid of 'dirty blood'. Now I trust that you know more on the situation due to your position in the ministry, Charlus? Good. Now this Lord Voldemort needed a wife and unfortunately Miss Vega's parents offered her up and he accepted. Luckily, her being disowned and being sorted in Gryffindor will have hopefully turned the tables. I'm telling this because I require something of you both. Natalia no longer has any family and being the most caring family I know, I wondered if I might ask that she may stay with you. I'm know that James would probably be happy with this arrangement as he eagerly owled you this morning however I did need to speak to you both anyway."

Mrs Potter's face burst into happiness and she scuttled over, taking me in her arms and hugging me until I had no breath left, followed by Mr Potter and James who also joined in on this.

"Of course we'll take her in but on one condition…" They said together.

I nervously looked up towards their loving faces.

"Yes?"

"You'll look after Jamesie, we do worry about him sometimes." They cheekly said, pulling on James cheeks and making baby noises.

"Oh, I will but I think I'll get him into more trouble that out of it." I said, smiling.

"Don't worry, we always knew he had a knack for trouble. That's why his name is James Trouble Potter."

I was flabbergasted, was James middle name actually trouble?

"No, my middle name is not Trouble, Nat. They're just messing with you!" James grinned, linking his arm through mine.

"We best get back to lessons then." I groaned, realising all my books were still in my dormitory.

"Welcome to the family, Natalia. Now have a good time at Hogwarts. We'll look after you, cake and chocolates will arrive on Wednesdays and Fridays. Try and stay out of trouble." Mr Potter ruffled my hair as if I'd been his child since birth.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" James called, already heading out the door.

"U-uh, thanks Mrs Potter and Mr Potter." I smiled, unsure whether to hug them or not.

"Don't worry dear, don't call us by our formal names. We're Charlus and Dorea to you from now on, maybe even Mum and Dad? That might make you uncomfortable, never mind!" Mrs Potter babbled, eagerly taking me into another hug.

"No, I'd like that." I whispered quietly.

"Mum." I added after a minute.

"Goodbye Natalia, and James, please behave yourself!" She called as I caught up with James at the door.

"Bye Mum and Dad!" We called back, earning a groan and a muttering about practically twins already.

"Have a good day, Mr Potter and Miss Vega." We heard Dumbledore say as we left the room, shutting the door behind us to let them discuss.

It was quite funny because realistically, James and I did look quite alike. We had the same messy dark brown hair that looked like we'd been dragged through a bush backwards. Everything except the eyes really, I couldn't get rid of the Vega family eyes.

"Brother and sister, ay!" James excitedly said as he nudged me.

"Yeah, brother and sister…" I couldn't believe it, it felt like a dream. A really good dream. I was sure that I'd wake up in a minute, back into the house of horrors.

"Hey Nat, guess what we have this afternoon? Defence Against The Dark Arts! I'm so excited, I can't wait.  
>I want to be an auror, you know? Apparently the new teacher is really funny. Professor Roberts, I think. I'm not sure though.<br>We'll have to ask Sirius. He's got some great stories about teachers from Andromeda! He was telling me all about them at breakfast this morning.  
>We really missed you, Nat. So we've decided to create some mischief this term. Remus hasn't been feeling very well lately. We can't be on the Quidditch team yet thought because we're only firsties. We'll have to wait till second year. I'll teach you how to ride a broom if you can't already, we have a Quidditch pitch back at home. We're family, can you believe it! Do you want my surname? Maybe you don't, I don't think you can take it because we're not married. I don't want to marry you anyway. I think you'll end up with Sirius. Hey, hey don't hit me! I was joking! I'm not a Seer! I'm not a Seer! It was a guess! Call it an educated guess. Anyway, there's this beautiful girl. The one who hates me, her names Lily. Lily Evans. She's beautiful. I want to marry her, Nat. I want to make her a Potter."<p>

I had zoned out for most of James' ramblings and had nodded my way through them.

"Whoa, James. Not too fast, we're 11!" I laughed, the fire in his eyes growing more determined.

"I don't care, I'll marry her!" He shouted, running through the corridors.

"Don't run again! You know what happened last time!" I called after him, keeping a steady walk to make sure I didn't end up in the Hospital Wing again.

"Erm, James?" I called as I peered round the corner.

"BOO!"

"HOLY MERLIN, WHAT THE-?" I screeched before I was tackled to the ground.

"Sirius, get off me! Where did you come from?" I groaned, nursing my knee which I had banged on the way down to the floor.

"Sirius, why are you on top of Nat? You're such a dog!" I heard Remus' sympathetic voice come from the other end of the hallway.

"Remy! Pete!" I pushed Sirius off me, leaving him slightly disheartened and reunited with the two shorter marauders.

"So you're alright then?" Peter asked, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Yes, I guess I am." I smiled back at him, finding him slightly awkward.

"Sirius, where are we going next?" groaned James from behind him.

"I don't know, check your timetable."

"I don't have it…"

"Well why should I have to have it with me, Remus – have you got yours?"

"Yes, I do actually. Sirius, we're in Herbology next. Yes, that means you as well James. We're with the Slytherins according to my timetable. Yes, Pete. You do have to come with us. Natalia, why are you and James always grinning at each other?"

"BECAUSE WER'E FAMILY!" We cried together, doing a little happy dance.

"Oh dear God." Remus moaned, covering his eyes.

"Who's God?"

"A religious thing, it's to do with Muggles." Remus explained.

"So, we need to go to Herbology. Correct?"

We all headed off in the same direction, wondering where on earth the green houses were. They were nowhere to be found.

"DROMDA!" Sirius yelled, spotting his cousin relaxing on the lawn.

"Over here." She waved at us, beckoning us over.

"Why you aren't in lessons, skipper!" Sirius laughed, explaining to her that we didn't know where we were headed.

"Come on, this way." She said as she swung her bag on her shoulder and led us in the opposite direction of where we'd come from.

Eventually we arrived at the glass houses and we spotted our house and the Slytherins inside. Andromeda led us in and explained to the Professor (who I later found out was Professor Sprout) that we got lost. She earnt some points for Slytherin for helping us get here safely, causing the Slytherins to cat call.

"Now if you'll settle down…" Professor Sprout began.

"You all have partners!" She shouted above the noise.

Suddenly everyone was paying attention, eager to hear who they'd be stuck with for the rest of the year.

"So I'd like Mr Black and Mr Potter over here. Mr Snape and Miss Evans over here. Yes that's right you too, that desk over there." She pointed towards a desk at the front of the class room.

"Miss Vega and Miss McKinnon" She announced.

"NO!" I shouted, awkwardly stepping away from Marlene and clapping my hand over my mouth.

"I mean, really?"

"Problem, Miss Vega?" Professor Sprout asked.

I began to giggle, noticing Sirius and James pulling silly faces behind her.

"MISS VEGA, IS SOMETHING FUNNY?" Professor Sprout lost her temper and began to rage.

"No, it wasn't." I hung my head, pretending to be ashamed.

"Well it obviously was." Professor Sprout began.

"It was Sirius and James, Professor." Marlene chirped.

They both groaned, automatically looking down at their desks.

"5 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout shouted, earning more groans from both of them.

"STOP THAT! NOW, MISS VEGA PLEASE TAKE A SEAT BEHIND THOSE TWO BOYS WITH MISS MCKINNON. NO ARGUMENTS, PLEASE JUST DO IT!"

"Fine." I said haughtily, making sure to make quite the commotion when I sat down.

"WHERE IS YOUR BAG?" Professor Sprout yelled at me.

"It's in my dormitory."

"Well then I suggest you go and get it."

"Bloody hell." I quickly hopped off my stall and left Marlene on her own.

"Miss Vega, language! 1 point from Gryffindor!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!"

"Another point, you should know better!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"

"MISS VEGA, THEY SAY I'M ONE OF THE NICE TEACHERS IN SCHOOL. THIS WILL CHANGE IF YOU KEEP ACTING THE WAY YOU DO. PLEASE STOP!"

I was in for one hell of a year, wasn't I?

* * *

><p>Well hey there guys, another chapter in less than a week. WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? Crazy, I know.<p>

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I was so pleased, they actually made me want to keep on writing.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I found it very fun to write!

If you have any thoughts/views then please voice them!

Have a good week,

LOTS OF LOVE, SOPHIE xoxoxoxoxo


	17. Tickle The Pear

**Disclaimer: I am obviously J.K Rowling. That was not true, however much I wish it to be. **

**Sorry this took so long, I've had a busy few months with shows and exams. Stressful stuff. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Late, bloody late again!" I muttered to myself as I pulled on another sock and tried to do up my skirt at the same time, only to realise that this wouldn't work as I fell into a heap on the dormitory floor and landed on my cat Opal.<p>

"Bugger, I'm really sorry!" I said, swiftly picking her up and giving her a cuddle.

Just as quickly as I'd picked her up, I gently plopped her down again before scuttling off into the bathroom.

I splashed the water over my face and brushed my teeth before running back to my trunk and rummaging around for my books.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I angrily said, chucking books into my bag.

"Friday, it's Friday! Two weeks into term and I'm still running late despite the fact I promised Minnie that I wouldn't be, bugger!" I quickly pulled my bag onto my shoulder, cursing everything as I walked out the door. Professor McGonagall was no longer Professor McGonagall to the boys and I, she would forever be Minnie in our hearts even if she looked like she wanted to hex us out of the classroom every time we said it.

"Talking to yourself again, Nat?" Sirius called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, it's perfectly healthy," I said as I ran down the stairs before missing a step, tripping and knocking Sirius down as I landed on top of him.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius pushed me off him rather roughly and clutching his side as he winced in pain.

"Thanks for that," He groaned as he got up.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Why are you in uniform?"

"It's Friday…"

"Actually, it's Saturday. You're such a hippogriff!"

"That is the crappiest insult you've ever come up with Siri-pops, be a bit more inventive next time." I laughed, patting his arm patronisingly.

"Go get changing then, James and I have a surprise! " Sirius pulled me up from the floor and pushed me lightly towards the staircase.

"Hey! Don't call me Siri-pops!" He added after a minute of processing.

I laughed and hurried back up, nearly going into the wrong dormitory on the way. You'd have thought that they would have a tag on the door letting you know which room belongs to which year but obviously not. I found myself rummaging through my trunk again, pulling out a faded old top that Lily had lent me and some things that muggles called 'Jeans' which I received as a present from Mrs Potter as a welcoming present.

"NATALIA, HURRY UP!" I heard Sirius call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait!" I called back, pulling the jeans up and buttoning them. My hair was messy from the fall on my way down the stairs previously so I quickly grabbed a hair bobble from my trunk and tied it up.

"I'm on my way down!" I thundered down the stairs this time, much to the annoyance of a sixth year in the corner who loudly commented on her views of me. I stuck my tongue out at her before following Sirius out the common room.

James was propped up against the wall outside the portrait waiting for us. "Take your time then."

"Our pleasure," Sirius and I said together, rolling our eyes at James annoyed expression.

"So where are we going?" I asked, following them down the ever changing staircases. The staircases made it so easy to get lost and where just one of the reasons that I was late to all my classes.

"Natalia," I heard a deep voice from across the corridor we had ended up in.

"Alexander," I nodded curtly.

"I am sorry things ended up this way," He began.

"No, you're not actually," I spoke quickly so he couldn't interrupt. "You're not sorry about losing me as a family member; you never really liked me any way. You didn't show me any kindness when I was your sister so I don't expect it now. You're sorry that you can't use me to help yourself anymore. So if you'll please excuse me,"

"Henry misses you, Natalia." Alexander spoke again, this time using something he knew would get to me.

"Well tell him I love him and that I hope I might see him sometime soon," I told him before nudging Sirius and James in the side causing them to send me confused glances.

"You know Mother and Father will find a way to bring you back, don't you?"

"They disowned me, I'm not longer theirs to control."

"Mother asked me to give you this," He handed me two envelopes, one that looked like a howler similar to the one Sirius had received the other week at breakfast and the other had my mother's elegant handwriting across the front.

"Thank you," I put them into the pocket of my jeans and waved goodbye to him, leaving him standing there as I dragged Sirius and James behind me as far away from him as possible.

"Natalia!" I heard him call from behind me, his footsteps quickening behind us.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Sirius and James broke into a jog behind me as they tried to keep up. These boys seriously needed to work on their running skills.

"NATALIA!" My brother roared from behind me.

"What?" I spun round as he stopped in front of me with James and Sirius watching from the sides, ready to pull him off me if he tried to harm me.

"Please try and come back. I begging you, you don't know what they're going to do to me."

"I can't, Alexander. You and I both know that. They can't do anything worse to you than what they were going to do to me. You'll be fine."

"You don't understand," He pleaded.

"What don't I understand?" I snapped at him.

"They're going to make me join him, I don't want to. Please Natalia, I don't want to die yet."

"So you're willing to put me in your place? To let me marry that vile creature?" I looked him dead in the eye as I spoke, spitting the words out.

He cowered, saying nothing at all much to my disgust.

"So you would let me marry him?" I asked.

"Please Natalia, I'm begging you," He grovelled, tears forming in his eyes.

I smirked, letting out a cold laugh. "I'm a first year if you hadn't forgotten, Alex. Please just go, you can get out of this on your own, perhaps you could even follow in my footsteps."

"Fine!" He shouted as he punched the wall beside him, his knuckles bleeding at the hit. "I don't need you, I'll be fine on my own! You wait till the day I come and get you Natalia! I'm going to bring you down, kicking and screaming till you're fighting for your life. I'll be the one to steal your last breaths."

He lunged forward, whacking me on my shoulder and knocking me violently to the ground before kicking me in the stomach. I didn't move, waiting for his rampage to end.

Sirius and James pulled him off me. For first years they were much stronger than they looked and Alexander wasn't expecting it, he fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Stay – away- from- her," Sirius said, face to face with Alexander.

Despite the fact that Alexander was older than him, he was almost as tall as him and gave Alex a bit of a shock.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He shrugged off the two boys and took one last look at me before fleeing from the scene.

"Why do we always manage to get into strange situations?" asked James as he rubbed his shoulder where Alexander had head butted him.

We began to laugh, helping each other up and continuing on to the place that James and Sirius were taking me.

"It's right here!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing towards a painting of a delicious looking bowl of fruit.

I laughed at his absurdity, not thinking anything of it. "Sirius, it's a bowl of fruit."

"Yes but look what it does!" He rushed towards the painting, reaching up and began to tickle the pear in the fruit bowl and to my surprise it began to squirm and giggle rather loudly, earning an sshing from the painting of an unfriendly looking old women.

The portraits door swung open much like the fat ladies portrait and inside was a beautifully large stone room with a ridiculously high ceiling. In the middle of the room there was 5 tables laid out like the ones in the Great Hall. They were filled with food which was most likely for dinner.

Suddenly a small elf appeared behind me, tapping me on the shoulder with a squeaking voice.

"Winky!" I cried, picking her up and nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Please miss, put Winky down. Winky is afraid of heights, miss. Winky doesn't like being up high. Winky loves the ground. The ground is good to Winky, please put Winky down!"

I gently put her back on the floor, apologising for picking her up in the first place.

"Don't apologise to me, miss! " Winky squeaked.

I gazed around the room, taking in my surroundings. "So what is this place?"

Winky squealed, jumping up and down with excitement. James and Sirius just looked bewildered at her strange behaviour.

"Miss, this is the kitchens! " Winky pulled on my hand, leading the boys and me to a separate cosy room. Inside was a set of table and chairs. The table was laid out neatly with a slice of raspberry tart on each of the three plates.

"Raspberry tart?" I cried, running towards the plate.

"Your favourite, of course!" Sirius smirked, laughing at me as I didn't bother with the cutlery and began to pick at it with my fingers.

"Wait… how did you find out?"

"Just a well educated guess, I 'spose."

"Alright, we asked Lily what you thought about desserts and she said you mentioned something about there not being enough raspberry tart at the feast."

"Which is weird because there was definitely enough, it just disappeared very quickly…" piped up James.

"Wait, did you eat all that pie?" James looked at me suspiciously.

"Who, me?"

"No, Nat. Not you, the other person behind you who I'm talking to," sarcasm dripping on James' words.

I spun around jokingly, surprised to see a figure stood there.

"A lovely surprise finding you here, Mr Potter, Mr Black and of course Miss Vega," In front of me was Professor Dumbledore himself. He looked weary, holding a bottle of butter beer in his hand.

"I see you've found the kitchens?"

All three of us nodded politely, still in awe of the headmaster. He seemed to be becoming a frequent appearance in our lives. He smiled at us pleasantly before nodding and exiting the room, butter beer in hand.

"Well, that was strange…" Sirius said.

"Certainly was, wasn't it?" James agreed, attempting to coax one of the house elves into giving him another piece of tart.

"I don't understand though…"

"Understand what?"

"How did you guys find this place? I mean we haven't been here very long and you've already found an exciting new place."

"We just wondered, you were still asleep so we went on a walk," Sirius grinned.

"You found this place without me?" I began to fake cry, wiping imaginary tears from my eyes.

James and Sirius laughed it off.

"Do you think anyone else knows about here?" Sirius asked.

"Probably, we can't be the only ones can we?" James took another bite of his slice of tart. The house elf had finally agreed without little more coaxing. They certainly were much more eager than the house elves we had back at home.

"I don't know. Maybe we should make something, so we can find out?" I said thoughtfully as I attempted to grab a bite of James' tart.

"We're not that good at magic, Nat." Sirius spoke wisely, imitating various professors that we'd met in the last week or so.

"Fine, I see you point."

After a tense ten minute silence, it all seemed to click into place.

"Why can't we just write on the table?"

"DAMAGING THE SCHOOL PROPERTY?" Sirius squealed in a high pitch voice which sounded miraculously like Lily's.

"Yes, something simple. Tick if you've been here?"

"Tick if you've been here… tick if you've been here…" Both the boys repeated eventually decided that it was indeed a good idea.

"Got a quill? Or maybe just a sharp object," I asked them both.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" James laughed, pulling out a quill from his pocket.

"Ever prepared Mr Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor!"

"Do you think that if we say that, we'll get more points" Sirius looked at us seriously, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"No, of course not you numpty!" I laughed, poking fun at him.

"Probably because I didn't read Hogwarts: A History," He scoffed.

"Stop being mean to Lily, Sirius. I know you don't get along with her but there's no need for rude jabs." I frowned and crossed my arms haughtily.

"Oh well I'm sorry," He snapped back.

"You're such a troll, Siri-wiry." I laughed, James joining in with me.

"Alright, alright. I'll be nice to her."

James and I both raised our eyebrows at him, earning ourselves a sigh.

"Ish." He said.

"What are we going to do about Alexander?" I said abruptly.

"Nothing, I guess."

"But James, we have to do something."

"It'll be fine, sis."

"Sis?"

"Yes, sis. We're practically family anyway."

"We've got to do something. I want to get him back." I said, jokily rubbing my hands together with an evil glint in my eye.

"Fine, a small prank."

I huffed, narrowing my eyes.

"A big prank, we'll go all out!" Sirius barked a laugh, who knows what was running through his head at that moment?

"We'll need the others in on it too."

"The others?"

"Remus and Peter," Sirius smiled, heading towards the door with James and I in tow. I quickly thanked the elves for everything they'd done, waving them goodbye before joining in the conversation again.

"I believe we have a practical joke to organise."

"Where were Remus and Pete anyway?"

"The opted not to come Nat. Something about homework…" Sirius mumbled, traipsing along.

"Well then, it's also time to corrupt them." I giggled, following Sirius and James along another endless corridor.


End file.
